


FemslashFeb: Janeway & Torres Edition

by JanewaysEngineer, MagdaleneJaneway



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, B'Elanna is a softy, Break Up, Colors, Episode Reference, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash prompts, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Klingon, Love, POV, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Tumblr Prompts, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewaysEngineer/pseuds/JanewaysEngineer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaleneJaneway/pseuds/MagdaleneJaneway
Summary: Femslash February fics inspired by prompts from TumblrChapter 1 contains all the prompts. It will center around Janeway and Torres.Please read, kudos, comment. :)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & B'Elanna Torres, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 136
Kudos: 42





	1. Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for Femslash February

  
Here are the prompt for Femslash February from FemslashFeb.tumblr.com:  
[](https://imgbb.com/)

This will feature short stories centered around B'Elanna and Kathryn. :)  
  
My goal is to add a photo with each prompt, but there are not a lot of photo manips for Janeway/Torres so we'll see how the photos!  
Please comment and leave kudos. They will help and motivate me to post everyday. :)  
Also, I can't thank @MagdaleneJaneway for always reading and editing before I post. <3


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red, Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Femslash February

Red (B’Elanna’s POV)

I lean down to pick up my Captain’s uniform jacket from the floor, both of our uniforms strewn across the floor after a much needed lovemaking session. I can’t resist bringing it to my nose to inhale her scent. Kathryn would probably mock me, but I love the way she smells, like lavender and jasmine, sometimes vanilla. She brings me comfort and tames my raging Klingon impulses. I can’t resist slipping the jacket on my shoulders and turning and looking at myself in the mirror. I know Kathryn is in the other room getting us a small snack but I already miss her.

“Red looks good on you.”

I drop the jacket quickly to my side. My face turned the same shade of the command red shoulders. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough, darling,” Kathryn replies, and she walks towards me as I watch the way her body moves, her robe billowing open to reveal her naked form. I smile at the memory of our lovemaking. 

Kathryn lifts the jacket from my hand and wraps it around her shoulders before I feel her arms wrap around me. “Mm, yes, definitely looks good,” she said with a smile.

I stare at our reflection in the mirror, “We do look good together,” I muse softly, turning my head enough to press a kiss to her temple.

[](https://ibb.co/jvS9W1r)


	3. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February Femslash Day 2.

Pride (Kathryn's POV)  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
  


I hit send on the ship wide announcement with a smirk and waited, calculating how long it would take for my feisty half-Klingon lover to get from deck 11 to deck 3.

“5… 4…” 

Getting up from my workstation, I walked over to sit on the couch and waited. 

“3… 2…” 

I could practically hear the turbo lift doors opening and closing down the corridor. 

“1… open...”

“Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway!” B’Elanna’s voice rang through my quarters, our eyes locking as my Chief Engineer stormed into the space, seeking me out.

“Yes, my love?” I asked with a smile as I brought my coffee cup to my lips, sipping the smooth black liquid.

“A ship wide announcement?! Really?!”

I arched my brow, taking another sip of my coffee, trying to calm my racing heart. I set the cup down, before standing up and walking slowly across the room to where my Klingon lover stood, still staring at me. “Well, do you have an answer?”

B’Elanna folded her arms across her chest, “You know, typically when someone asks you to marry them, there is a romantic dinner and a ring, not a ship wide announcement.”

I chuckled, grinning at her, “Hmm, yes, that is typical, and I have a romantic dinner planned for us on the holodeck at 1900, but I wanted to make a statement,” I said, reaching up to cup B’Elanna’s cheeks. “Everyday I am with you, B’Ela, I am filled with such love for you and have so much pride for our relationship that I wanted to share with the entire ship. I want to shout that I love you everytime I walk into a room. A ship wide announcement seemed fitting.” I lean in to kiss her but stop just shy of her lips. “So, are you going to answer my question?”

B’Elanna smiled, trying to fight the happy emotional water works, as she wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling our bodies closer, “Yes, Kathryn Janeway, I will happily and proudly marry you,” she replied before our lips finally met in a loving kiss.

-Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Photo from Zenece! :) 
> 
> My goal is to add a photo with each prompt.


	4. Buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Buttercup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1!

Day 3: Buttercup

B’Elanna sighed as she entered the Captain’s Quarters after a long shift, heading straight for the bedroom so she could get out of the gold and black Starfleet uniform, take a shower and crawl into bed with her mate.They didn’t yet live together, but it wasn’t uncommon for B’Elanna to stay the night with Kathryn or vice versa.

“Hey baby,” B’Elanna said, walking over to kiss Kathryn’s lips. “How are you?”

“Hiya buttercup, I am good, happy you’re here now.” Kathryn smiled at her girlfriend, watching as she began to undress, the book she was reading no longer holding her interests. “How was your day?”

“It was long,” she replied as she folded her uniform and set it on the chair. She froze as she got out of her slacks, looking at Kathryn with an arched brow. “Did you just refer to me as a cup of butter?” 

Kathryn threw her head back and laughed. She cleared her throat at her lover’s obvious confusion, “I called you buttercup, it’s a flower.”

“Oh,” B’Elanna said, laughing softly, shaking her head. “How many times must I remind you that Botany was one of those classes I elected not to take at the Academy?” Half of the time, her mate’s farming references went over her head.

Kathryn smirked and grinned, “I love seeing your confusion. The expression you get on your face is adorable.”

“Klingons are not supposed to be adorable,” B’Elanna grunted.

Kathryn crawled over to the edge of the bed and reached for B’Elanna’s hand and pulled her close, “Half-Human, half-Klingon ones are.” She grinned, guiding her lover’s face down so they could share a kiss, humming softly when she felt B’Elanna ease into the kiss and respond. “Go shower, buttercup.”

B’Elanna playfully scowled a little at Kathryn’s latest pet name, wondering where her girlfriend pulled this one from. She just smiled heading into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. About twenty minutes later, the engineer was settled in bed beside her captain, reading her book, her arm securely around Kathryn, holding her close as the woman began to lightly doze against her chest. As much as she loved their nights where they had sex until they passed out, these were the moments that B’Elanna truly cherished. 

“So, why buttercup?” She asked quietly, breaking the silence, wincing as Kathryn jerked at the sudden sound of her voice.. 

“A passage in a book I was reading made me think of my grandma. My grandmother loved buttercups,” Kathryn said, turning her head up to look at B’Elanna. “They always bloomed bright yellow during the spring. Yellow was also her favorite color. She would go out every morning to pick fresh buttercups to put on the table for breakfast.They always made me smile and since you make me smile… it just fit.” Kathryn chewed at her bottom lip, “If you don’t like it…” 

“I love it, darling, you can call me any loving endearment you want.” B’Elanna let her fingers move down Kathryn’s cheek, pressing a kiss to the soft lips, abandoning the PADD that she had been reading. 

-Done

  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 more to go! Please comment, subscribe, leave kudos...


	5. Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1.

Day 4: Feather  


(Kathryn’s POV)

Her lips feel like a soft feather being dragged up my spine, her naked body covering my own. I tremble underneath her, my hands releasing the sheets beneath me. 

My body is humming in a way that it has never hummed before. I can hear my heart racing in my ears.

The Doctor once told me that Klingons have a very vigorous mating ritual and sex life. It wasn’t uncommon for Klingons to break bones during sex, bite their mate or just be rough in general. I must admit, I was a little apprehensive about the thought of a bone being broken the first time I slept with B’Elanna. However, I was pleasantly surprised at how tender and gentle B’Elanna could be. 

If she was restraining her Klingon urges, I couldn’t tell. She was exploring every inch of me, marking me, making me hers. Her eyes were dark with arousal with a pure look of lust and desire on her face. She was beautiful that my breath seemed to catch in my throat as our eyes locked. I found myself lost in that gaze. Under her focused attention, I felt the passion of her Klingon heritage bearing down on me. It made me feel incredibly aroused, and I wanted to return that passionate energy back to her.

Before I had the chance to make my move, I felt her fingers enter my wet folds. She moved them slow, curled them deep inside me, once more bringing me to a heightened state of ecstasy. When I came, I felt like a feather floating on the wind.

-Done

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment.  
> I'd love to know that people are reading and like these.   
> It gives me motivation to continue.


	6. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm a sucker for showcasing the sweet side of B'Elanna because I personally think she only shows this side in private.  
> Enjoy.

Day 5: Orange

Kathryn walked on to the beach, spotting the familiar silhouette of her girlfriend sitting on a towel staring out over the water as the planet’s sun began to set. The crew of Voyager was currently on shore leave on an M Class planet. The Solariian’s had been welcoming to the crew, who accepted the invitation to negotiate trade and the offer of shore leave. Kathryn had quickly ordered her FIrst Officer to set the shore leave schedule, giving the crew about a week and half to enjoy the planet and step away from their duties.

Kathryn had decided to take her leave with B’Elanna. Being the Captain, she could take as much time as she wanted, whenever she wanted, but the idea of spending time with the woman she had fallen in love with made her want to wait until it was her Chief Engineer’s turn for the leave rotation. She smiled as she walked through the sand, enjoying the warmth beneath her bare feet. She had expected the sand to be hot, but found it rather comfortably warm underfoot. “Hey love,” she said as she came upon her.

B’Elanna turned her head a little, catching a familiar scent in the warm ocean breeze. She knew Kathryn was approaching and turned to look at her with a smile, “Hi baby, come sit and watch the sunset with me.” She motioned for her lover to sit between her legs. She wrapped her arms around Kathryn as her captain settled between her legs. She pulled her close so they were pressed together, front to back. She kissed the crook of Kathryn’s neck, nuzzling the soft skin, “Mmm, sitting on the beach just got so much better now that you are here. What kept you, love? I missed you.”

Kathryn smiled, admiring the way that her tough Klingon lover was actually a sentimental softie. B’Elanna would deny it. “I missed you too,” she said. “I had to finish up a last minute negotiation with the Solariian leader,” she replied as she let her head lean back against B’Elanna’s shoulder. “I was able to get all of your Engineering needs.” She smiled feeling the woman’s lips on her neck.

“Your ship, and your Chief Engineer, appreciate your talented diplomatic efforts, my Captain,” B’Elanna said, knowing they needed some gallicite and other materials.

Kathryn chuckled, “Glad I could put my talents to good use for you, Lieutenant.” She smiled, focusing her blue eyes on the view before her. The water was a clear blue-green color, the sound of the waves reaching her ears as the water rushed up on shore and receded, repeating its rhythm unceasingly. “The sunset is beautiful,” Kathryn whispered, taking in the sight orange and yellow rays of the planet’s fading sun. The colors were so vibrant, clashing beautifully against the water and sand. 

At Kathryn’s words of the sunset being beautiful, B’Elanna had turned her gaze toward the woman in her arms. She looked at her lover, admiring the way Kathryn’s skin was illuminated by the vibrant orange and yellow rays of the setting sun. “You’re beautiful.”

Kathryn blushed a little, nuzzling closer, “You’re such a sweet romantic, B’Elanna Torres,” she said, kissing her cheek.

B’Elanna frowned at the words and looked at Kathryn, “Shh, no one is supposed to know that,” she whispered and then smiled. 

“Your secret is safe with me,” Kathryn chuckled, settling back into B’Elanna’s embrace as they continued to watch the planet’s orange and yellow sunset until it had completely disappeared in an indigo glow and the planet’s moon had risen behind them. 

-Done

[](https://ibb.co/mTcCT2x)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter is written by a special guest. :) I know you'll want to read their story for the Mermaid AU Prompt!


	7. Mermaid (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Mermaid (AU) By MagdaleneJaneway  
> Posting this one a day early!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MagdaleneJaneway is officially sharing the 28 Day Challenge with me and took over this chapter. She had an idea and I just let her run with it. She edits and reads all of my stuff before I post it and shares my love for J/T. Plus, she is just an amazing writer that has helped me grow so this is her story. :)
> 
> Zenece, thank you for the photo!

Day 6: Mermaid (AU) By MagdaleneJaneway

Kathryn walked up to the console outside of Holodeck Two and keyed in her access code. She and B’Elanna had arranged to have a coinciding day off-duty, and her girlfriend had instructed her to meet her inside the holodeck at 1400. She heard the whoosh of the double doors opening and she walked into an apparently empty holodeck. However, as soon as she crossed the threshold by the holodeck arch, her surroundings instantly transformed themselves into a seaside scene. Except instead of standing on a warm sandy beach, she was in the sea! Her body had instinctively begun treading water, with the large muscle groups in her arms and legs thrashing through the seawater. Curious how deep the water was, she looked down and was shocked to discover that where she expected to see her circulating legs, instead there was a large glistening fish tail, languidly waving back and forth in the water below. And her uniform jacket had been replaced by an emerald green bikini top.

After she got over her shock, she chuckled at B’Elanna’s imagination and programming abilities. She wondered what else was in store, but decided she might as well look the part. She reached up, carefully pulling out the hairpins that held in place her auburn tresses, clipping the pins to the strap of the bikini in case she needed them later, as she smiled to herself. Who knows when she might need to unlock a treasure chest? She reached up and teased her hair until the auburn waves cascaded over her shoulders and dipped into the sea. She dove into the water to fully wet down her hair, then resurfaced to tread water again.

Looking around, she realized that a little farther down the beach was a large schooner docked, which looked to be from the era when large wooden ships plied the seas of Earth six hundred years ago. Out of curiosity, she swam toward the ship, taking in the tall masts and furled cotton sails. As she got closer, she noticed the black flag of the Jolly Roger, famous for being the preferred banner of pirates. Her heart rate picked up in excitement and a little trepidation. She searched her memory for any clues as to the relationship between pirates and mermaids. Was she approaching friend or foe? She recalled the infamous sirens from Homer’s Odyssey, but mermaids had more of a reputation for frolicking, and maybe a little magic or mystery. She decided B’Elanna wouldn’t place her in danger, so she continued swimming toward the ship, now able to identify figures working up on the deck. She noticed a solitary figure on the quarterdeck whose silhouette seemed somehow familiar. Her eyes began to sparkle as she swam toward the figure, and she laughed in delight when she recognized her girlfriend, clad in leather leggings and a roughspun cotton blouse, and a tricorn hat on her head. “Ahoy there, matey!” the mermaid called out to the pirate.

“I am the Captain of this proud vessel, if you please!” B’Elanna crossed her arms and stood tall upon the deck planking, shouting her reply down to the water below. She beheld the beautiful mermaid swimming in the waters off the starboard stern, her glorious auburn locks fanned out behind her. What a shame it was to have to capture such a glorious creature. She turned to look behind her and shouted, “NOW, men!” Three sailors rushed forward to the transom railing and flung a wide net of hemp cording. The net landed squarely upon the mermaid and the sailors quickly pulled the cordage that closed the net around the mermaid. Several other sailors rushed forward to begin hauling the net out of the water, and they all stopped when the mermaid was suspended by the net several feet above the water. A shout went up among the sailors, which B’Elanna quieted with a quick wave of her hand. She nonchalantly leaned on the railing and looked out over the captured mermaid, who seemed none too pleased to be snared by the net. In fact, she was cursing like a sailor.

.... TBC!

Please pop over to read the continuation of this story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229480

[](https://ibb.co/n6Pk1Gy)   
  



	8. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image for this chapter is from Zenace, who graciously shared some of their J/T photo manips with me! <3 Thank you!
> 
> Addicted to you, by Avicii  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmDrnApWPEE

**Day Seven: Lips: (Song Fic)**

**A/N: This is purely a B’Elanna POV reflection, not a happy J/T ending.**

_ I don't know just how it happened  
_ _ I let down my guard  
_ _ Swore I'd never fall in love again  
_ _ But I fell hard  
_ When our lips met, I forgot how to breath. 

My heart was instantly in my throat as my stomach did this weird flutter thing that I had never felt before. What was that?

I was in a daze as we parted.

We had just finished breakfast together and were on our way to the Briefing Room for the morning staff meeting. It was any other day aboard the USS Voyager. There wasn’t anything going on that would warrant the behavior, no attack or pending away mission. 

We were getting ready to leave the turbolift when you, my strong confident Captain, leaned in and kissed my lips. Your hand was on just below my shoulder, above my left breast. It felt so natural for you to kiss me. I felt so warm and complete. I barely had the chance to register what was happening when the shock of your own actions caused you to flee the turbolift, leaving me staring in surprise at your retreating form.

A feeling of longing settled into the pit of my stomach.

_ Guess I should have seen it coming  
_ _ Caught me by surprise  
_ _ Wasn't looking where I was going  
_ _ I fell into your eyes _

That kiss. 

It was on my mind throughout the entire briefing. I found myself watching your lips move as you spoke. I could tell you were trying not to think about what had happened by the way you avoided my gaze and used my rank with an icy tone as if I had done something.

I was hurt. 

_ Did you regret kissing me?  _

_ Did you feel ashamed?  _

_ Was I not worthy of your affection? _

_ Why… Kathryn… why? _

We had started to grow closer after you found out about my holodeck activities. We developed a routine without realizing it, of course, the crew noticed. I found it easy to talk to you. I found being in your presence was soothing. You didn’t judge me when I opened up to you about my father walking away or the struggles I faced after the Academy or during my stay on Qo’Nos. The Doctor said I was depressed. In fact, you opened up to me about your depression. I learned to trust you as more than my Captain. I also began to feel attracted to you, something I was prepared to never admit, but then you kissed me.

Everything changed for me.

_ You came into my crazy world  
_ _ Like a cool and cleansing wave  
_ _ Before I, I knew what hit me, baby  
_ _ You were flowing through my veins _

You avoided me for days. I started to feel lost on a ship of 150 individuals. When I finally confronted you in your Ready Room, you told me to leave. I pushed back. You stood your ground. Your fire matched my own. 

I asked why. I wanted to know why you kissed me. I wanted to understand why I now craved to feel your lips against mine.

You said it was a mistake. We were just friends. It should not have and would never happen again.

I don’t think you believe your own words, but in the moment, I lost my urge to fight. I was crushed.

I said I love you and before you could respond, ran out the Ready Room doors, avoiding the bridge, wanting to get to my quarters.

_ I'm addicted to you  
_ _ Hooked on your love  
_ _ Like a powerful drug  
_ _ I can't get enough of… _

Your lips. I’m addicted to them. I’m addicted to you.

And, now, I must go through withdrawal over something I never really had.

“Computer, end and delete personal log entry,” I said sadly, curling up on the couch, my blanket pulled tight around me.

-Done 

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/Kr4tx8y)


	9. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight: Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Set around Alliances

Day Eight: Yellow 

**Captain’s log: Stardate 49337.4 (2372)**

_‘Voyager has been on yellow alert for a week now._

_The constant threat of the Kazon has beaten my crew and ship down._

_The only time Voyager hasn’t been at yellow alert is when we find ourselves under attack by another Kazon vessel and the ship is at red alert._

_Several of my crew have been wounded and lay in Sickbay._

_Lieutenant Torres is doing her best to keep the ship in one piece around us. Commander Chakotay was right about her talents and skills as an engineer when he first pushed me to name her Chief Engineer. She knows how to think on her feet and get Voyager back in order, quickly._

_Chakotay has proposed we make an alliance with the Kazon. Something has to change with the Kazon, I just wonder if I have the strength to cross the line to forge an alliance or will I be putting my crew in further danger?’_

“Computer, end log.” Kathryn sighed as she swiveled in her Ready Room chair, her thoughts lingering to her illustrious Chief Engineer. She felt a longing ache form in the pit of her stomach. She missed B’Elanna. No one knew about their intense one-night stand that quickly turned into something deeper. At least, if anyone suspected, no one paid any mind to mention it, especially Chakotay. Kathryn knew her First Officer harbored a crush on her. She wasn’t that oblivious, and knew if whatever was going on with her and B’Elanna became public, it would break his heart. She knew she couldn’t give him what he wanted because her feelings were quickly growing for B’Elanna.

“Janeway to Torres,” Kathryn said, tapping her combadge after looking at the latest Engineering update.

“Yes, Captain, go ahead,” B’Elanna responded.

“Do you have a minute? I would like to discuss these repair updates that you just sent to me.”

“Of course, Captain. Just give me 5 minutes and I’ll be right there.”

“Perfect, I’ll have the coffee waiting, Janeway out.” Kathryn ended the commlink with a smile. She moved to stand up and walked around her workstation, stepping over to the replicator to replicate a pot of coffee. Though no one had quite the coffee addiction like her, B’Elanna enjoyed her two-or-three cups, sometimes four, on a busy stress filled day.

Exactly five minutes later, the chime to the Ready Room sounded and Kathryn called out her usual, “Come in.” 

B’Elanna walked into the Ready Room when the doors opened and granted her entrance. Her uniform was dirty. Her shoulders were heavy with stress and the look on her face clearly displayed a look of exhaustion.

Kathryn stood up from the couch and walked to the edge of the step, meeting B’Elanna halfway. No words needed to be said as Kathryn took hold of her engineer’s cheeks and pulled her into a much needed and loving kiss.

“Oh, I needed that,” B’Elanna said quietly as the kiss broke, meeting her Captain’s beautiful blue-eyed gaze.

“Mm, me too,” the Captain hummed. “In fact, I need another.” Kathryn grinned, pressing their lips together once more.

When the kiss broke, both women found themselves panting, breathing in each other. “So, you wanted to talk about the updates?” B’Elanna chuckled low.

“No, your report was fine,” Kathryn said, pausing a moment. “I realized while reading it that I missed you, and I just wanted to see you.”

B’Elanna grinned, “What a coincidence, I was thinking about how much I missed you when I sent it.”

Kathryn returned a crooked smile as she motioned B’Elanna over to sit, offering her a cup of coffee. 

B’Elanna moaned at the first taste of the black liquid hitting her palette, repeating her earlier words, “I needed that too.”

Kathryn’s brow had arched at the moan, the sound doing things to her in the moment, “Clearly.” She chuckled as she took a sip from own cup, a similar orgasmic look crossing her own features.

B’Elanna just smiled. She was used to Kathryn’s expression when she took her first sip of coffee. She took another drink and set the cup down, moving closer to wrap her arms around her Captain’s waist, pulling their bodies closer. Kathryn made no objection as her arms wrapped around B’Elanna.

“I really needed this, a moment to sit still with you,” B’Elanna admitted quietly, the exhaustion evident in her voice.

It was at that moment, seeing and hearing the exhaustion, Kathryn knew she had to really consider Chakotay’s idea of forming an alliance with the Kazon.

“Me too, B’Ela,” Kathryn said, tilting her head up so she could kiss the Klingons’ lips, humming softly at the taste of the coffee. The moment is disrupted as Voyager’s klaxons switch from yellow to red alert. “Duty calls, we can continue this when the ship is back to yellow alert.” The Captain winked as both women pulled apart and made their way to the bridge to take on the Kazon once more. 

-Done

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/sRh03Cw)


	10. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Shame
> 
> A/N: Scientific Method continuation. I know Kathryn had a headache, but it just seemed she was rather hard on Torres and Paris.

Day 9: Shame

Once the Srivani had been found out about and forced off the ship, the medical experiments reversed and treated, Kathryn sat in her quarters waiting for B’Elanna to arrive. The Captain was in a frustrated mood. This was the first time in several days she didn’t have a headache that made her head want to explode.

After maneuvering Voyager through a binary pulsar, the Doctor, Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok had all suggested Kathryn take the rest of the day off. She felt a little ganged up on, but nothing compared to the painful reminder of having to get on to B’Elanna for her actions with Tom Paris.

B’Elanna wrung her hands together, feeling nothing but nervous and ashamed, as she approached her Captain’s Quarters. She knew what the topic of conversation was going to be, when she got the dinner request. She didn’t need a shipwide announcement explaining that her girlfriend was upset she had been caught making out with Tom all over the ship. She pressed the chime and stepped in when the doors opened. 

“Oh, look, it’s my girlfriend, finally decided to detach yourself from Lieutenant Paris’s lips?” She asked curtly. 

B’Elanna sighed, her shoulders slumped and her head bowed in utter shame. “Kathryn…” She trailed off as she walked over to sit beside her Captain. “I already feel ashamed about what happened, can we not make it worse? You know I do not have feelings for Tom. Those aliens were experimenting on me… on us...”

“I was wondering if that was the case,” Kathryn said. She had considered that would be the case, at least now that she was thinking clearly. There was something about seeing B’Elanna squirm nervously in the Briefing room. “What I don’t understand is how they….”

“You don’t understand? Tom has been flirting and asking me out for weeks because you don’t want us to go public with our relationship.”

“You know why we can’t, B’Elanna.” Kathryn moved to stand up, walking towards her Chief Engineer.

B’Elanna sighed heavily, averting her dark eyes from Kathryn’s gaze, already anticipating the reason, “I know, Starfleet regulation.” She sighed again, feeling rather defeated. It was becoming harder to fend off Tom's advances because she couldn’t give him the real reason she wouldn’t date him. She was in love with Kathryn Janeway. “Are you at least going to apologize to me for what you said in the Briefing Room?” She asked quietly. 

Kathryn picked up on B’Elanna’s change in demeanor and nodded, “B’Elanna, I do owe you an apology and I am sorry. You didn’t deserve that, neither of you did. We were all under some scientific influence.” 

“Thank you,” B’Elanna said and finally looked at Kathryn. “I know we were supposed to have dinner, I’m not really hungry anymore. I’m going to go to my quarters and get some sleep.”

“Oh… okay…” Kathryn looked at her lover, watching her turn away to leave. “‘Lanna, you know I love you, right?”

B’Elanna just shrugged sadly, “Good night, Kathryn.” She left the quarters and began her slow trek to deck nine. 

Kathryn looked at the closed doors to her quarters. She knew she was only hurting B’Elanna by not going public with their relationship. Other crew members had started to settle down. She knew it was different for her though. She was the Captain. She had not anticipated falling for B’Elanna. She couldn’t even pinpoint when it happened, but she had been left reeling after their first kiss. What shocked her more was that the thought of not spending time with B’Elanna that night made her feel incredibly sad and lonely.

“B’Elanna…” Kathryn called as she ran out of her quarters, not willing to let regulations interfere with her happiness. She was happy with B’Elanna, and tired of hiding it. “B’Elanna… wait…” She could see the gold shoulders of her retreating Chief Engineer, heading for the turbo lift. 

B’Elanna froze and turned to look at Kathryn, “Yes, Captain?”

Kathryn approached B’Elanna and cupped the Klingon’s cheeks and right in the middle of the corridor, captured her lips in a loving kiss. B’Elanna was caught off guard, but melted into the kiss.

At that moment, the turbolift doors opened to reveal Tom and Chakotay. Both stepped off, staring in shock.

When Kathryn broke away, she saw the two officers and wrapped her arm around B’Elanna’s waist, pulling her in close to her. “Gentlemen, I have an announcement… B’Elanna and I are dating. Mr. Paris, I would appreciate it if you stopped flirting with and asking my girlfriend out.”

B’Elanna could only stand there, surprise on her face. She didn’t know what had changed in the few seconds. She didn’t say anything as she let Kathryn lead her back to her quarters. Whatever shame she felt for being manipulated into a liplock with Tom had dissolved and was replaced with pure happiness.

-Done

[](https://imgbb.com/)  
  
Photo: Zenece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and comment.  
> I live for the feedback. :)


	11. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy. I'm not going to give an summary for this one... just need to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is my first time to feature B’Elanna and Kathryn in the Alpha Quadrant setting. :)  
> Photo from Zenece!

Day Ten: Daisy

“Close your eyes, Kathryn,” B’Elanna said, staring at her wife, seeing the adorable pout appear on her face. She winked at Phoebe and Gretchen Janeway who sat on the couch near them. There was a sense of festive happiness in the room. It was their first Christmas in Indiana back in the Alpha Quadrant. 

“What are you up to?” Kathryn asked, looking between the three, her eyes landing on her Klingon mate.

“Just close your eyes.” It was B’Elanna’s turn to pout. “Please, baby?”

“Katie did always hate surprises,” Gretchen smiled at her eldest daughter, relieved to have her home. She had been apprehensive at first, not expecting her daughter to come home after seven years away, married to a woman. However, she had quickly grown to love her daughter-in-law and embraced B’Elanna into her family.

Phoebe had informed Kathryn that B’Elanna was a beautiful and wonderful improvement from Mark.

Kathryn playfully huffed at her mother’s words, “Alright, fine,” she said as she closed her eyes with a smile.

B’Elanna grinned and disappeared down the hall to collect her Christmas gift for Kathryn. They had been married almost a year when Voyager broke through the Borg Transwarp conduits and emerged in the Alpha Quadrant. During those eight months, there had been an excessive amount of de-briefings with Starfleet, celebrations for the return of the USS Voyager, and of course, the crew had to re-acclimate to life in the Alpha Quadrant. It had not been easy.

B’Elanna knew her wife had been taking everything extremely hard, having all of her command decisions questioned when she had to figure out how to survive the struggles of the Delta Quadrant. B’Elanna had felt the strain on their marriage. Her wife was under a lot of stress. She tried to be as supportive as possible, but her actions as a Maquis were being investigated. She, and the other Maquis crew, had been exonerated and given full Starfleet commissions and rank. With all this in mind, B’Elanna wanted to give Kathryn a special Christmas that she knew would bring her wife some laughter and joy. 

Getting the present, she walked back into the living room where Kathryn sat on the floor beside the Christmas tree. She set a basket down and picked up the first part of the present. “Here we go, darling,” she said, setting a fluffy Golden Retriever puppy in her wife’s lap. “Open your eyes, Kat.”

Kathryn grinned the moment she felt the squirming in her lap, opening her eyes to see the puppy. “Oh, B’Elanna! You remembered...” She trailed off as picked up the puppy and cuddled the dog as it’s tongue moved over her cheek. 

“Remember what?” Gretchen asked, arching her brow.

“Of course, I did,” B’Elanna said to Kathryn before looking at the older Janeway woman. “On our first date Kathryn told me how much you missed having a dog, and how she always had a dog growing up.” 

All three Janeway’s listened to B’Elanna’s words. 

Gretchen smiled approvingly. “What a wonderful gift, B’Elanna,” she said, earning a smile from B’Elanna.

Kathryn had tears in blue eyes as she looked at her love. The fact that B’Elanna remembered something from their first date was just one more reminder why she loved her. “Oh, B’Elanna.” She reached over to pull her wife into a loving kiss.

“Oh, get a room,” Phoebe grunted playfully, smirking.

Kathryn shot her sister a look and just flashed her a smile, “Maybe later.” She shot back as she turned her attention back to B’Elanna and the excited puppy gnawing on her fingers. “Does it have a name?”

“Her name is Daisy. You can change it, if you want. She’s young enough.”

“Daisy.” Kathryn repeated as she kissed the puppy’s nose only to receive a slobbery lick to the chin causing her to laugh. “Her name is perfect, thank you again, darling.”

B’Elanna smiled, it was good to see her wife smile and laugh. The puppy was going to make a wonderful addition to their little family. She maneuvered around the pup to give her wife another kiss, “Merry Christmas, my love.”

“Merry Christmas, ‘Lanna,” Kathryn grinned at her mate before turning to her mother and sister, holding out the puppy. “Look at my puppy!” She set Daisy down so she could explore the living room area and the other occupants.

“She’s a cutie.” Phoebe chuckled at her sister and set her mug of cocoa down on the table before moving down to the floor. She reached into the basket, “There’s some toys, a sweater, a leash, treats... you thought of everything, didn’t you?” She chuckled as she looked at B’Elanna. 

“A perk being married to an engineer means they think about everything,” Kathryn said, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist.

“Yep!” B’Elanna grinned. She was hiding one other surprise, “Wait till our baby gets here…” 

Silence fell in the room. The only sound was the puppy ruffling through crinkled wrapping paper and the crackling of the fire. Kathryn looked at B’Elanna, “Our baby…”

B’Elanna nodded as she pulled a wrapped box from her pocket and handed it to her wife, watching her open the box to reveal a positive pregnancy test, “Daisy won’t be the only addition to our family.” B’Elanna tried to keep the alarmed look off her face as she found herself surrounded by three crying happy Janeways. 

-Done

[](https://ibb.co/Pt2rJ31)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are nice, comments are GREAT.


	12. Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'Elanna has a certain flare when she's in touch with her Klingon side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Set randomly during season 6, references B’Elanna’s curly hair. Who doesn’t love B’Elanna’s curly hair?  
> Smut approaching. Changing the rating of this story!  
> Photo from Zenece!

Day 11: Flare

Kathryn walked into the holodeck and looked around the program that was running, finding herself in a cave setting with burning torches scattered through the caves. As a Captain, Kathryn didn’t normally like to spy on her crew’s holodeck time. That didn’t mean though she couldn’t step into her girlfriend’s holodeck time, especially when they were supposed to meet for dinner in the Mess Hall ten minutes ago.

Kathryn grunted as she quickly became aware of the warmth radiating through the caves. She didn’t mind the heat, but this heat made wearing the Starfleet uniform jacket uncomfortable. Hearing the clash of weapons, she arched her brow, wondering what program B’Elanna was running. Her second fleeting thought was whether the safeties were on.

Moving towards the sound of the fight, Kathryn rounded the corner to find her girlfriend engaged in a bat’leth fight with a Klingon that was twice her size. Kathryn swallowed hard at the sight, taking the moment to look over the brunette’s attire. B’Elanna was wearing, what Kathryn knew to be, a Klingon battle uniform. Her hair had that natural curly flare that accentuated her Klingon features. The captain didn’t think it was possible for B’Elanna to look even more attractive, but Kathryn felt a familiar warmth growing in the pit of her stomach. She knew instantly they weren’t going to make it to dinner in the Mess Hall.

Kathryn remained off to the side as she watched the bigger Klingon swing the bat’leth over head and down towards B’Elanna. She easily blocked it, holding her own bat’leth above her head to brace and shove her attack off. B’Elanna dodged another attack from her Klingon aggressor. Kathryn found herself captivated by the dashing display, the flare of the torches bouncing off the silver Klingon blades.

Kathryn watched as the attacker rushed towards B’Elanna. She thought for sure he was going to take her out, but B’Elanna threw her shoulder and into his gut and flipped him over as if he was a rag doll. B’Elanna swiftly turned and pointed the tip of the weapon against his throat, saying something in Klingon. She watched as the larger Klingon yielded to B’Elanna.

“I know you’re over hiding over there,” B’Elanna said, a smirk crossing her lips, telling the computer to get rid of the holodeck characters. “I can smell you.”

Kathryn swallowed, arousal pooling between her legs at the notion B’Elanna could smell her. She stepped out of her not-so-secret hiding spot and walked towards her lover who stood looking like a fierce Klingon warrior with a flare for battle. “Mm, B’Elanna, daughter of Miral, you look as if you have won a mighty battle.”

B’Elanna smirked, “He was an easy target to be conquered.” She maneuvered the weapon in graceful and elegant spin only let it lean against the rock wall. She reached for Kathryn and pulled the captain in tight to her, moving her hand up her throat to take hold of her jaw. My greatest battle is about to begin.”

“Oh? Who with?” Kathryn heard herself ask as she stared into the Klingon’s dark eyes.

“You,” B’Elanna said in a low tone.

That one word nearly sent Kathryn over the edge into an orgasm. B’Elanna’s low tone caused a ripple of arousal to move through her from head to toe. Kathryn moaned as their lips met in a passionate kiss. The captain persona left her as she felt her back hit the rock, right now she was a woman wanting to be dominated by her Klingon lover. B’Elanna knew this and took great joy in opening the captain’s jacket. She pulled both of the Starfleet issue shirts from the waistband of the uniform slacks before unzipping them.

“I can smell your arousal,” B’Elanna growled, nuzzling Kathryn’s cheek with her own as she moved her hand down the front of the uniform slacks and past the Starfleet issue underwear. Her fingers slipped between feminine lips, stroking her clit before teasing her opening. She removed her hand and brought the fingers to her mouth, sucking on them, growling at the taste of her lover. Kathryn watched with dilated blue eyes, her mouth open in a silent whimper at being teased, “B’Elannaaa...” 

B’Elanna stared at Kathryn, a look of hunger flashing across her features, “Patience, my Captain. Computer, engage privacy lock on the holodeck doors.” she growled low, giving her authorization code. She smirked, leaning in to bite her bottom lip before kissing her. Kathryn responded to the kiss. She had a fleeting thought to stop this, not really one to condone sex on the holodeck, but her building arousal was causing a needy ache between her legs. She moved her hands up the front of B’Elanna armor, wanting to get access to her skin, but soon whimpered as her hands were taken and pinned against the wall. 

“Hands to yourself,” B’Elanna grunted, kissing Kathryn’s jaw as she moved her hands to push up the shirts. B’Elanna began to lower herself, kissing her abdomen as she sank to her knees. “These need to come off.” She grinned as she helped her captain out of her shoes before she pulled the uniform pants off. It took everything not to rip the uniform slacks. She did want Kathryn to be able to walk out of the holodeck fully dressed. When B’Elanna had her lover naked from the waste down, she wasted no time in lifting one of the lovely legs to her shoulder before moving her fingers through the wet slit of her sex.

B’Elanna smiled at the sound of Kathryn’s needy whimper, which spurred her fingers movements to rub her clit in a tantalizing circular motion. She moved her fingers back, pushing two of her digits into her wet folds as she brought her face within inches of her vagina, inhaling her scent before her tongue found its way in between the feminine lips. The moment her tongue tasted her mate’s nectar, B’Elanna couldn’t hold back. She feasted on her clitoris while her fingers curled them deep inside Kathryn, coaxing her orgasm forward.

Kathryn cried out, reaching down to tangle her fingers in the wavy locks as her hips pressed down against the talented fingers and tongue. Coming undone, the pleasure washed over her, a burst of white light erupting behind her eyes as her body writhed in ecstasy. She heard B’Elanna growl as her lover’s tongue lapped up her essence. Kathryn whimpered, feeling her body growing heavy.

B’Elanna pulled away and guided Kathryn into her lap as her lover slid down to the ground with a satisfied smirk, giving her the chance to recover. B’Elanna sucked her fingers clean, licking her lips, “Mmm, you are delectable, my love.” B’Elanna hummed as she stared into Kathryn’s vibrant eyes.

“I don’t know what you do to me sometimes… but… you’re going to have to help me get dressed, ‘Lanna,” Kathryn huffed, trying to gain some control over her breathing, looking over her lover, admiring the beautiful Klingon.

“And, who said I was done with you, my Par’Ma’Kai?” B’Elanna asked with an arch of her brow, pulling Kathryn in for a heated kiss. ‘Goddess, I love this woman.’ Kathryn thought, tangling her fingers in B’Elanna’s hair as they kissed, her arousal flaring up once more.

-Done

(Par’Ma’Kai is the Klingon term of endearment, kinda like soulmate. Worf calls Jadzia this in DS9.)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are nice but comments feed my writing muse!


	13. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve: Green: 
> 
> Jealousy leads to a break up. There's some enemy attack. Will J/T make up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: took this fic to address something that has bugged me. The lack of interaction with B’Elanna and Kathryn when Seven came aboard. I always felt Kathryn undermined B’Elanna as Chief Engineer. 
> 
> This fic is angsty. Slow burn, break up fanfic---don't worry, ends with a happy ending.
> 
> Chakotay shows up so there’s some C/B friendship action, which was also terribly represented considering she apparently had a crush on him. Also, just for funsies… this has Chakotay/Tom mentioned.
> 
> Also… Toby the Targ makes an appearance.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you to my beta MagdaleneJaneway. This fic took me up and down and all around. Thank you for the constant reading and helping making edits.

“Careful, B’Elanna, the crew is going to think you’re green with jealousy,” Kathryn said as she slipped off her uniform jacket, entering her quarters, the half-Klingon hot on her heels. This argument had started in the Ready Room. It was their fourth in a week.

“Jealous? How can I not be when you spend so much time with her, Kathryn,” B’Elanna said with a huff, her fists clenching. She growled in frustration. Her girlfriend had no idea what she was doing to her.

“Seven needs me, B’Elanna,” Kathryn said. “She is just freed from the collective and rediscovering what it is to be an individual.”

“That was nine months ago!” B’Elanna couldn’t stop her voice from rising. “She’s here at late hours, she’s in your Ready Room or you’re in the Cargo Bay or Astrometrics, and don’t get me started on the Holodeck time.”

Kathryn archd her brow, “Tailing me, Lieutenant? I don’t recall promoting you to Chief of Security. What I do in my time and who I spend my time with, on and off duty, is my own business.”

B’Elanna stumbled back at the blow, the use of her rank, in an off duty setting, in each other's quarters. That was something they agreed at the start of their relationship. When the conversation was personal, there would be no pulling of rank, unless there was a clear distinction of intimate foreplay. She was hurt and heart broken. “Well, then, Captain, I suppose being your girlfriend means nothing,” she said icely. 

Kathryn opened her mouth at the realization of what she had said, “B’Elanna…”

B’Elanna quickly cut her off, “No, I get it now, Kathryn Janeway. You used me to scratch an itch, and I foolishly fell for you. I was a game to you until the next plaything came along so yes, excuse me for being ‘green-eyed monster’ filled with jealousy, but I shouldn’t have to wonder if my own girlfriend even wants to be with me.” Turning to walk towards the doors, she froze, “We’re over, Kathryn. I’ll stay out of your business unless it revolves around Voyager. Even then, I’m sure you’d rather have Seven step-in to run Engineering now.” B’Elanna left the quarters before Kathryn had the chance to say anything.

It took everything for B’Elanna to maintain her composure as she walked to the turbolift, instructed it to deck nine, and walked into her quarters. She didn’t want the crew to see her upset. Tom had once accused her of not crying. Little did he know, she did cry. Her mother never knew how to handle her tears when she was a child, relying on her father to sooth her tears. She saw crying as a weakness, and wished her half-human physiology had not graced her tear ducts. Entering her quarters, she removed her uniform jacket, undershirt, boots, and slacks only to throw herself on to her bed. She grabbed Toby the Targ and squeezed the stuffed animal to her chest as tears flowed, unable to believe she was crying over Kathryn Janeway. 

=/\=

B’Elanna did not report for her shift the next day. It was extremely unusual for the Chief Engineer to miss duty. Depending on the day, some of the crew would have accused B’Elanna of living in Voyager’s Engine Room. She sent a message to Chakotay to inform him she was unwell and would be taking a personal day to rest and that Carey was stepping in for the day. The First Officer thought this was uncharacteristic of B’Elanna. It had prompted him to leave the Bridge once the Captain came on duty. He noticed she seemed rather distant and reserved. She offered a brief hello and sat in her command chair, staring at her reports and updates. He took the lift to deck nine and was soon pressing the chime to the engineer’s quarters, wondering if the captain’s demeanor was connected to B’Elanna’s sudden request off. 

B’Elanna groaned as she heard the door chime to her quarters go off, forcing her eyes open. She had stayed awake, hoping that Kathryn would come after her. But, her Captain never did. It had depressed her further, and since the Doctor had officially diagnosed her with depression, she wasn’t sure how a break up would affect mental health. She had not fallen for someone this hard in a long time, not since she lost a lover during a fight with the Cardassians. 

“Come in…” B’Elanna sat up, staring at the doors of her quarters, holding her breath. She exhaled sadly as Chakotay walked in. “Oh… hey Chakotay.”

Chakotay arched his brow, “You okay, B’Elanna?” He asked as he walked more into the darkened room. “You don’t usually request time off so suddenly.”

B’Elanna shrugged, “I just didn’t feel like working today. I didn’t sleep well.”

“Would this have something to do with the Captain?” He asked, motioning to the replicator, receiving a nod, he replicated two raktajinos and offered one to B’Elanna before taking a seat beside her.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, taking a drink. “And yes, how’d you guess?”

“It’s not that hard to pick up on when Kathryn is in a mood. She is not very good at hiding it, at least from me,” Chakotay said. “And, usually she’s in a fairly good mood so it was a surprise when she merely said hello and looked at her reports.” He knew Kathryn had found real happiness with B’Elanna. He had found the same with Tom. 

B’Elanna nodded, taking a drink of the Klingon coffee before saying, in a quiet, sad tone, “I broke up with her last night.” She normally didn’t like discussing her relationship with anyone. She knew Kathryn was a fairly private person, especially being the Captain. She respected her position and didn’t want to compromise it in any way. She had been surprised when they agreed to see where their relationship would go. “She’s been so wrapped up with Seven…” she trailed off. “I shouldn’t talk to you about this. I just needed the day to wallow with my broken heart.”

Chakotay nodded, “She’ll come to her senses, just give her a day. She loves you, she just needs to realize what she has lost.”

“Right,” she deadpanned with a roll of her eyes.

“You two are good for each other, B’Elanna. Everyone sees it. Rest up. If you need tomorrow, let me know. We both know you deserve a few days off,” he said as he stood up and went to recycle his cup.

“Thanks, Chakotay,” B’Elanna said watching him leave. She set her cup on the bedside table and flopped back down, pulling the blanket around her. She tucked Toby under chin, holding him tight. She didn’t know if she believed Chakotay’s words, and that broke her even more.

=/\=

Once Chakotay had returned to the bridge, Kathryn retreated to her Ready Room. She was hiding, and she knew it. She had watched B’Elanna walk out of her quarters the previous night and couldn’t get that image out of her mind, the look of sheer heart ache. She hated that she had caused B’Elanna so much emotional hurt which left her fleeing the Captain’s quarters. What made her feel worse was seeing the request from her Chief Engineer for personal time. She owed B’Elanna an apology. She didn’t know how to face her. The captain caught her head in her hands as she thought about B’Elanna and how wonderful being with her felt, but everything had changed. She had put an emphasis on her ship and crew, mainly Seven of Nine. ‘This is why captains don’t get involved with a member of their crew,’ she thought, realizing it was now or never that she had to talk to the brunette engineer.

Getting up, Kathryn walked out of her Ready Room and crossed the bridge to the turbolift. “Deck nine,” she said once the doors closed. The walk to B’Elanna’s quarters felt so long. When she finally pressed the chime, there came no answer. She used her command override code and stepped into the dark quarters. She spotted B’Elanna laying in bed and walked over to sit down beside her on the edge of the bed. The movement caused the woman to stir.

“Hi…” B’Elanna sounded exhausted and yet hopeful.

“Sorry to wake you.”

“It’s okay,” she said quietly. “Why are you here?”

“I want to apologize to you, B’Elanna. I am sorry, for everything, for hurting you,” Kathryn said. “What I said to you yesterday was disrespectful and out of line. You’ve been nothing but wonderful.”

B’Elanna swallowed hard, ‘But…”

Kathryn swallowed and sighed softly, “It is over between us, and I think we both know that.”

B’Elanna just nodded, tears in her eyes. She refused to cry in front of Kathryn, “But I love you.”

“I know you do, and I am sorry,” Kathryn said, standing up. “Take the time that you need, Lieutenant.”

“I hope she is worth breaking my heart.” B’Elanna cried, freely and openly, not even caring that Kathryn was still standing there. B’Elanna turned away, not seeing the unshed tears pooling in Kathryn’s eyes, who now realized the long stretch of loneliness that faced her, until she got Voyager and her crew home. “Please leave, Captain.” B’Elanna broke down, hearing the doors open and close. She had no idea how she was going to exist on this ship now. Chakotay had been wrong, Kathryn didn’t love her. 

=/\=

When B’Elanna didn’t show up for her shift the next day and Kathryn retreated into her Ready Room the moment the Alpha shift started, Chakotay knew he was going to have to intervene. He gave command of the bridge to Tuvok and walked up to the Ready Room door, pressing the chime, hearing the faint ‘enter’ as the doors opened to let him in.

“Good morning, Captain,” Chakotay said.

“That’s still up for debate, Commander,” Kathryn mumbled into her third cup of coffee. She had started early, unable to sleep. 

“B’Elanna requested off again.”

Kathryn lifted her head at the mention of the Engineer’s name, “I told her to take the time she needs.”

“Permission to speak freely.”

“Why do I feel like you’ll say what you want on this subject matter regardless if I grant you permission or not?” She asked with an arched brow, staring at her First Officer.

“Because as your friend, I will speak and be heard, especially when someone needs to tell you when you’re running away from your emotions. Right now, you’re afraid. B’Elanna and you are great together, the entire crew sees it. You saw an opportunity to back out of something that has been so good for you, Kathryn.”

“Chakotay, while I appreciate your observation, it’s not that simple…”

“Actually, it really is, Kathryn.” Chakotay didn’t give her a chance to finish. “You’ve fallen in love with B'Elanna and that scares you, so you turned your focus on Seven.”

“You’re getting very close to crossing a line, Commander,” Kathryn said, straightening up in her chair.

“Then let me be blunt, you’re making a mistake if you let B’Elanna go, Captain.”

The captain’s eyes narrowed, “Noted. You’re dismissed, Commander.”

Chakotay gave a nod and returned to his command chair on the bridge. He hoped he said something that would make Kathryn realize she was giving up on something that was good for her.

Kathryn stared at the closed doors of her Ready Room and reached for her coffee and one of the many PADDs on her desk. She was annoyed by Chakotay’s words, but couldn’t deny they had given her something to think about.

=/\=

“You have invaded Sovereign Zofran space. You will forfeit your vessel and your crew will report to one of our benevolent employment facilities.” The rufus reptilian humanoid would brook no compromise, but soon discovered that he’d met his match.

“The hell we will!” Janeway retorted. “Shields up! Forward phasers at full. Target their shield emitter. Now!” The forward phasers penetrated the Zofran shields, but their weapons were 100%.

B’Elanna pulled herself out of bed and was quick to get into her uniform, making herself look presentable, when the red alert Klaxons had sounded. She couldn’t simply lay in bed while the ship was being attacked. She rushed out of her quarters and headed for the Bridge. She stepped off the lift and walked over to take the Engineering station. Her fingers flew over the console, communicating with Engineering, issuing orders to engineers and repair crews alike. She knew this ship and her engineering crew so well that she didn’t need to be in Engineering to be in charge. Even though her heart was broken, one could be damned sure she wasn’t going to let the alien of the week break her ship.

The volley’s to Voyager kept coming. There was an exchange of weapons fire. “Shields are dropping, Captain,” Tuvok said. “One more hit and they will be offline.”

“Attempting to compensate, rerouting power to the shields,” B’Elanna said, her hands moving across the console as if they were on automatic pilot. 

“Ready photon torpedoes and fire, Mr. Tuvok,” Kathryn said, fighting the urge to look at B’Elanna at the sound of her voice. 

Both ships fired at the same time. Voyager’s photo torpedoes hit their mark, disabling the ship as the enemy ship’s weapons hit their mark. Throughout the ship conduits erupted, consoles exploded, crew members were injured as Voyager seemed to rock from the attack. On the bridge, the Senior Staff felt the impact. B’Elanna barely had time to clear her console as it erupted and sent her flying backwards, head slamming into the deck plating behind her. The engineer felt blinding pain radiating through her body and heard the faint sound of Kathryn’s voice yelling out ‘Report’ as she lost consciousness. 

Tuvok was pulling himself from the deck, his own hands burning from plasma burns, “Casualties and reports are coming in, Captain.”

The Captain collected herself to survey the damage. She barely heard Tuvok’s report as her eyes fell on her unmoving Chief Engineer. “B’Elanna…” she whispered, taking the few steps over to kneel beside her. She felt her pulse, finding it faint, “Janeway to the transporter room, medical emergency, beam Lieutenant Torres directly to Sickbay.” She watched helplessly as her ex-lover disappeared before her very eyes. She picked herself up, smoothing her hands down the front of her uniform slacks. 

“Mr. Paris, if we still have warp engines, get us out of here. I do not want to be around if and when more of those ships show up.” She began to give orders, getting her crew to Sickbay to be treated. She was in for a long few hours, and all she could think about was B’Elanna.

=/\=

Kathryn walked into Sickbay, finding it mostly empty except for a few crewmembers who had been in critical condition. Her eyes landed on the sleeping form of B’Elanna Torres. She sucked in a shaky deep breath, fighting a wave of emotions at the sight of her former lover injured. She checked in with the Doctor to get an update on the crew as well as B’Elanna before walking over to where the engineer lay. She could see the freshly healed skin from the plasma burns. She hesitantly reached for B’Elanna’s hand, holding it between her own and brought it to her lips.

B’Elanna stirred feeling the touch. She hadn’t been sleeping. The Doctor was monitoring her for a concussion. She opened her eyes to see Kathryn at her side, holding her hand. She groaned, “What are you doing here, Captain?” B’Elanna said in a hoarse voice, surprised to see Kathryn at her side.

“I had to see you, B’Elanna,” Kathryn said quietly. “I had to make sure you were okay.”

“Well, as you can see, I am fine.” B’Elanna started to pull her hand away but froze when Kathryn refused to let go of it.

“Captain…”

“No, let me say what I need to say to you. I was wrong. You had every right to be a ‘green-eyed monster’ filled with jealousy, you had every right to break up with me. I pushed you away because I was scared. It was easy to focus on Seven and the rest of the ship.” Kathryn heard Chakotay’s words coming out of her mouth and cursed her First Officer for being so in tune with her sometimes. “I was denying my feelings for you, and I can’t do it anymore. I love you, B’Elanna. I love you so much. I refuse to let you go, and I refuse to let this be the end of us.”

B’Elanna’s breathing hitched as she listened to the declaration and felt tears gather in her eyes. There was so much she wanted to say, but all that came out was, “I love you, Kathryn.” She pushed herself up to wrap her arms around her captain’s neck. “I’m yours as long as you’ll have me.”

Kathryn pulled back so she could cup the healing cheeks, leaning in to kiss the engineer, getting lost in the moment until the Doctor cleared his throat behind them. They both parted with a sheepish expression. “My patient needs to rest, Captain. I’ll release the Lieutenant to your quarters in a few hours.”

“Okay, okay,” she replied to the Doctor. Turning to B’Elanna and lowering her voice, “I’ll be waiting to pamper you, my love.” Kathryn kissed her again and headed for the doors before the Doctor could usher the captain from his Sickbay.

-Done

  


Photo: alastria

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel the writing muse! Please comment! I could use the motivation to get through this. I've almost made it to the rest day.


	14. Paranormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Paranomal 
> 
> Tom Paris brings the Earth tradition of Halloween to Voyager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Refer to photo for reference of costume.
> 
> I am not really pleased with this fic. It started off strong and then had some work stuff that distracted me from writing so I just lost all steam for it. Please forgive me, but I wanted to finish it so I could stay on track with the Day.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Day 13: Paranormal

“Ugh, Tom Paris and his stupid party ideas! He purposely talks about them around Neelix, which is a guarantee these parties are actually going to happen.” B’Elanna grunted as she read the ship-wide announcement for a paranormal themed Halloween party to take place in the Mess Hall and both Holodecks. Her eyes narrowed in on the costume aspect. “Everyone is required to come in costume?! Can this get any worse?”

Kathryn arched her brow, slightly amused, “Sometimes you’re as bad as Seven with your socializing, or lack of socializing.”

“Hey, I socialize plenty. I was just on the holodeck yesterday playing pool with Harry, Nicoletti and Ayala. I just don’t see the point of, what did Tom call it... a costume party?”

Kathryn smirked, “It’ll be fun, dressing up, dancing to Halloween themed songs, eating spooky treats,” she said as she moved to get up from the couch and walk over to where her girlfriend was pacing. She tangled her fingers in B’Elanna’s hair and pulled her in for a kiss. “We can coordinate our costumes.” She felt the engineer relax against her.

“Mmm, kiss me again,” B’Elanna grumbled, pressing her lips to Kathryn’s to silence the costume party topic.

“You’re not getting out of this B’Elanna Torres.” Kathryn mused as she pulled her lover towards the bedroom.

=/\=

B’Elanna was working in Engineering near the Warp Core when Kathryn came in, her hands placed behind her back, nodding to a few of the engineers. She snuck up behind B’Elanna, “So, did you decide your costume?”

“Kahless….” B’Elanna hissed as she jumped, whirling around to look at her Captain and girlfriend, who had a devious grin on her face. “Has no one ever told you it’s rude to sneak up on a Klingon, Captain?” B’Elanna swore she heard a few of her staff members snicker. They had grown accustomed to seeing the Captain drop by Engineering randomly. 

“I must have missed the memo,” Kathryn grinned, leaning on the railing beside the Warp Core. ”So, did you decide?” The topic around the ship had been the impending party.

“Not even a little bit, to be honest. If we are going with the couple theme, what are you considering for us?” B’Elanna asked curiously. “Halloween is not a concept to the Klingons.”

Kathryn nodded, understandingly, “Well, with the theme being paranormal, I was thinking I could be a vampire and you could be my thrall, under my power...”

“Tom let you borrow his copy of Dracula, didn’t he?” She arched her brow.

“Hey, his Voyager book recommendation and exchange program was a good idea,” Kathryn said with an innocent shrug.

“Tom seems to have a lot of ideas lately, are you sure he isn’t your Morale officer?” B’Elanna asked with an arch of her brow. “Wait, I’m enthralled...under your power?” The Klingon narrowed her eyes. “What does that mean, exactly?” B’Elanna pulled back her chin in a leering grin, “What sort of embarrassing thing are you going to make me do?”

Kathryn smirked at B’Elanna’s questions, “Yes, you’re my enthralled.” She grinned. “It means you’re spellbound, at the mercy of the vampire for when they, in this case, I need to feed,” she leaned in closer to whisper the last part.

B’Elanna’s brow arched, a smirk crossing her lips, “Sounds rather kinky.” She heard Nicoletti make a sound behind her and glanced over at the lieutenant, narrowing her eyes. There had been a small rumor from members of the crew trying to guess who was more dominant and submissive in the relationship. She was sure this conversation was about to fuel that topic of discussion once more. She looked back at her girlfriend, “It seems we have evesdroppers. Finish this conversation later?” She smirked.

Kathryn gave a fake pout and nodded, “I suppose, or maybe I’ll just decide our costumes and you have to wear what I pick,” she said with a soft chuckle.

B’Elanna mulled over the idea and grinned, leaning on the console to stare at her captain, “I am probably going to really regret this, but I’m genuinely curious what you would pick.” B’Elanna straightened up with a smirk. “Now, if you will excuse me, Captain, I need to finish this warp core diagnostic.” She winked at her lover.

“Of course, Lieutenant,” Kathryn said with a smile, touching B’Elanna’s arm on the way out of Engineering with a smirk on her face as she returned to her Ready Room to plan their costumes.

=/\=

It was the evening of the party. 

B’Elanna approached her lover just outside of her quarters on deck nine, “So, what am I wearing?” She asked curiously.

“This.” Kathryn handed her a box. “See you in a few hours, Lieutenant. Meet me in the Mess Hall, that’s where the party starts.” She winked as she walked off. She was excited to see her girlfriend in the attire she had selected for them.

B’Elanna stared at the box and then looked at her retreating captain, wondering what she had gotten herself into. She walked into her quarters and opened the box, pulling out the Victorian style attire. She had done a bit of research on Dracula and vampires after Kathryn’s remark. She smiled as she began to get into the blue corset dress. She did her hair, taking the time to make it elegant updo. She replicated a few things to complete the ensemble and by the time she was finished, it was time to meet Kathryn.

B’Elanna took the turbolift to deck two and headed into the decorated Mess Hall. There were, what appeared to be spider webs, some strobe lights, a fog machine and some thriller music. Neelix had gotten creative with his cooking and prepared food items with a paranormal twist. There were plenty of crewmembers already there, picking up the itinerary of events. She took one from Tom, “Have fun, Torres. Looking sexy, by the way.” He smirked.

B’Elanna arched her brow and rolled her eyes, “Keep moving, Lieutenant,” she said, taking note he was dressed in his Captain Proton attire. That would mean that Harry was in his Buster Kincaid get-up. She looked down at his itinerary. Tom had gone all out for this party, a haunted house on holodeck 1, haunted hayride and dance floor on holodeck 2, and some fun activities in the Cargo Bay. She started to turn around and looked for Kathryn when she felt arms slip around her waist and the gentle scrap of teeth against her neck. 

“Mm, would that be my gorgeous vampire? Come to enthrall me?” She asked, turning in Kathryn’s arms. Her eyes swept down the beautiful woman before her. “Considered me enthralled.”

Kathryn smirked, “You approve?” She asked curiously.

B’Elanna nodded, taking in the dress, similar in style to her own except for Kathryn worn green and her shoulders were bare. “I very much approve,” she said, giving Kathryn a kiss, noticing quickly the fake vampire teeth. “Come on, let’s go find the haunted hayride and you can use those teeth on my neck.” She grinned, pulling Kathryn out of the Mess Hall, feeling eager to enjoy the party. 

-Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, please! It really does help. :)  
> I appreciate all of them. You have no idea how I appreciate the feedbak.


	15. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Part Two to Pride, Heart. It’s Valentine’s Day so B'Elanna gives her heart to Kathryn Janeway in a special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.  
> February 15 is a rest day.
> 
> I am not good at photomanipulation anymore so the screenshot is from Course Oblivion.

B’Elanna stood in the Mess Hall, moving her hands up and down her dress slacks. She was nervous. She had never felt this nervous. She was getting married in a few minutes to the love of her life and she felt like throwing up. Klingons have a redundant stomach so it was an usual feeling to experience. 

Harry looked at B’Elanna, “Take a deep breath, Torres. You’re looking a little anxious,” he said, standing at his friend's side dressed in his gold and black dress uniform.

“It’ll just be easier when I see her.” She turned her gaze to the Mess Hall doors. The wedding was to be simple, both of them had decided on civilian attire surrounded by their friends. B’Elanna was dressed in a black tux with a white shirt and black tie. She had decided to wear her hair slightly curly for the occasion. She wasn’t sure what Kathryn was wearing, but she was anxious to see her fiancee. 

“She’s here,” Harry nudged B’Elanna.

“I see that…” B’Elanna trailed off as she felt her breath catch in her throat, watching as Chakotay escorted Kathryn into the Mess Hall. Her eyes ran the length of her soon-to-be-wife, taking in the beautiful sight. She was dressed in a long white silk dress, her shoulders were bare, revealing the bite on her clavicle. She felt such pride that she had marked Kathryn as hers according to Klingon tradition, and now was exchanging wedding vows with her beautiful Captain.

“You look absolutely stunning,” B’Elanna said quietly, her voice quivering, as Kathryn approached her, taking in the way her hair was pinned back and falling down her back. She took Kathryn’s hands, squeezing them, feeling rather oblivious to everything around her now that Kathryn stood in front of her.

“You look rather stunning yourself,” Kathryn grinned as she looked over her lover, admiring the way the suite seemed to hug her body. Both women seemed caught in a trance as they stared at each other until Tuvok stepped forward.

We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Kathryn and B’Elanna in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as partners.” Tuvok looked between the two women as he spoke in his serene Vulcan tone. B’Elanna was waiting for him to crack some smile of happiness. He remained as stoic as usual. He turned his gaze to look between the two then focused on the brunette. “B’Elanna, you may recite your vows.”

B’Elanna turned to accept the ring from Harry, flashing him a smile, before turning to gaze at Kathryn, reaching out for her hand, squeezing it. She had thought about what she would say all day. Even now, she wasn’t sure had the right ones to convey her love to this beautiful human being. “Kathryn, with this ring I am giving you my heart, my body, and my soul for eternity. I never expected this journey in the Delta Quadrant to lead me to falling in love with a confident, beautiful Starfleet Captain. There are days where I wonder what I did to deserve you, to have your love. You’re my soulmate, Kathryn, and I will devote my life to loving and taking care of you.” Her voice shook as she spoke, trying to keep her emotion in check. It was hard. Her knees felt as if they were ready to buckle as her voice trembled. “I love you so much, Kathryn Janeway, and I can’t wait to continue on this journey with you,” she said, slipping the ring on her finger.

Kathryn felt tears starting to run down her cheeks at the beautiful words but quickly tried to compose them as she turned to Chakotay, holding out her hand for him to place the ring on her palm. She thanked him with a soft smile. Turning back to B’Elanna, her left hand reached for B’Elanna’s left hand, holding it gently upon her palm, as her fingers curled and stroked the inside of her wrist.

“My Love.” She looked at B’Elanna with deep love in her eyes. “I look forward to a life of love and adventure with you. You are equal parts beautiful and brilliant. But it was your boldness that hooked me into your orbit. I find safety in your strength. I promise to always give you the benefit of the doubt, to always be honest with you, and to put your needs first to the best of my abilities. I will never be parted from you, until death does it for me. Even then, I’m planning on haunting you until you reach Sto’Vo’Kor.” She slipped the ring over the tip of B’Elanna’s finger, “I love you B’Elanna Torres, for today and always,” as she slipped the ring fully onto her finger. Her eyes shone with joyful tears.

B’Elanna couldn’t help but smile, feeling a few rebel tears travel down her cheeks as she listened to her love’s beautiful words. She looked at the rings that now adorned their fingers and looked at Tuvok, waiting for him to pronounce them so she could properly kiss the woman.

Tuvok looked between them once they had finished speaking their vows to one another. “B’Elanna, do you take Kathryn to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and respect, from this day forth?”

B’Elanna squeezed Kathryn’s hand as she gazed at her, “I do.” She replied with a smile.

Tuvok gave a nod and looked at Kathryn. “Kathryn, do you take B’Elanna to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and respect, from this day forth?” He asked.

Kathryn looked at B’Elanna with tears welling in her eyes, she nodded, “I do.” She was going to have and hold on to B’Elanna forever. ‘ _ She will be my wife, to love and respect, forever.’  _ Her tears began to slip down her cheeks, but she kept her chin up and her eyes on her mate.

Tuvok concluded, “By the laws of the Federation of Planets, I declare you bonded in marriage before witnesses, as Kathryn Janeway-Torres and B’Elanna Torres-Janeway. You may seal your marriage with a kiss, if you wish.” He betrayed no emotion at this joyous occasion other than a raised eyebrow.

B’Elanna arched her brow at Tuvok’s use of the words ‘if you wish’, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the Vulcan. “I do wish.” She grinned as she looked at Kathryn, reaching up to cup her cheeks, gently pulling her in for a passionate and loving kiss, sealing their marriage bond, marveling in the love that was shared between them.

-Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are gold. They feed my muse. She's struggling.


	16. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Takes place sometime around Night and after Extreme Risk Both our ladies struggle with depression and mental health struggles.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

35 days in the void.

Kathryn had not intended to withdraw from her crew, but the longer Voyager traveled at warp through the void, she felt herself falling further into her own thoughts and depression. She knew it was the void pulling her under. She had nothing to focus on so she found herself thinking about how she had stranded her crew in the Delta Quadrant. Her only visitor had been Commander Chakotay, even then, she took his updates and sent him away. It was Captain’s privileges to command her ship where she wanted. 

Kathryn took occasional strolls through her ship, here and there, slipping through empty corridors, late at night to avoid being seen. One night, she found herself on the second level of Engineering one evening, staring down at the blue glow of the Warp Core. There was something calming about being in the heart of her starship, listening to the hum of Voyager at warp.

Her blue eyes drifted over to the lone figure overseeing Engineering, her Chief Engineer, B’Elanna Torres. She watched her walk from station to station, coming to stand in front of the console in front of the Warp Core, hands moving over the console. Kathryn assumed she was running routine diagnostics that would give her the same readings as the previous night.

Kathryn found herself captivated by the engineer, the way the blue warp core illuminated against B’Elanna’s olive skin tone. She was stuck in a trance, taking the moment to admire just how beautiful B’Elanna, she didn’t notice her walking toward the lift. Her mind was busy thinking about some of their previous interactions where she caught glimpses of the fiery Klingon emotion and passion.

“Captain?” B’Elanna asked, watching the woman jerk out of her train of thoughts.

“Oh! Hello, B’Elanna. I was just taking a late night stroll. I ended up here,” Kathryn said, unsure why she was explaining herself. Being Captain, she owed no one explanations. However, her thoughts had turned rather suggestive. She felt embarrassed thinking about her Chief Engineer in such a way.

“It’s alright, Captain, I understand. I spend my entire shift here, and yet, sometimes the hum of the warp core is calming when I can’t sleep.”

Kathryn smirked, “I didn’t take you for a mind reader, Lieutenant.”

B’Elanna smiled at Kathryn, “Maybe because you and I are similar. We love this ship, it brings us a sense of peace.” 

Kathryn arched her brow and nodded as she followed B’Elanna over to the console, watching her work. They easily fell into conversation, talking for a little while before Kathryn invited B’Elanna back to her quarters for a nightcap. After a few drinks, Kathryn made the first move, leaning in to kiss her Chief Engineer, taking them both by surprise. 

That night, the sex was rough, but it was satisfying. It was what they both needed in the moment. However, a routine started. Every night, Kathryn found herself in Engineering, staring at the vibrant blue warp core, waiting for B’Elanna to join her before they would end up in either her quarters or the brunette’s quarters. There was usually no talking except for the sounds of moans, needy pleas, and cries of ecstasy. Kathryn hadn’t meant for this, whatever this was, to become a routine, and she told herself it was just sex, but she found herself craving B’Elanna’s touch.

=/\=

B’Elanna came to stand beside Tom as she gazed at the main viewport on the bridge, watching as a welcome sight, stars and the most beautiful blue and purple nebula ahead of them.

“Harry what do you see out there?” Kathryn asked.

“I see a densely packed region with thousands of star systems.” Harry replied as he looked over at Seven with a smile. “Looks pretty lively.”

“Full speed ahead,” Kathryn ordered with a nod, the relief to be clear of the Void flooding her entire body. After 53 days in the void, Voyager was finally back on its course home. Her blue eyes caught B’Elanna’s dark orbs as her engineer retreated with intention to return to Engineering to begin repairs. A silent understanding passed from Kathryn’s eyes to B'Elanna’s expressing all that needed to be said, that what had started weeks ago could no longer continue. 

=/\=

Ever since her nightly routine with Kathryn had stopped, B’Elanna felt her mood slip further. She was already struggling with the death of the Maquis in the Alpha Quadrant, and now Kathryn was avoiding her, unless it came to the ship's business. It hurt. She felt used and tossed aside. She wasn’t sure what led her to start turning the holodeck safeties off, but the pain that was inflicted felt good, like maybe she deserved it just a little bit. It was an outlet for all her unacknowledged emotions. She had not anticipated anyone finding out about her activities until the Delta Flyer project.

B’Elanna looked up from the biobed as the Captain came in, questioning her about her activities. She blew it off. She owed Kathryn nothing.

"B'Elanna, I'm worried about you. If there's something wrong, I want to help."

"Nothing's wrong. Okay?" B’Elanna said with a soft scoff.

"No, it's not okay, and until you decide to be more forthcoming, you'll remain under the Doctor's supervision. Which means you're off the shuttle project. I'm sorry,” Kathryn gazed at B’Elanna as the engineer’s face dropped downward.

"I'm not." The two words were withdrawn, empty.

Kathryn reached up to touch the chin of her Chief Engineer, forcing their eyes to lock, "Now I know there's something wrong." 

B’Elanna went to turn her head into the touch, to nuzzle the hand that held her face, but before she could, Kathryn was retreating out of Sickbay. She sighed heavily, rejection settling on top of her grief.

=/\=

With the probe retrieved, B’Elanna went about her evening, going by the Mess Hall to have a stack of banana pancakes. She felt better about her job and place on Voyager. She had conquered her grief, to some extent. However, there was still one thing bothering her. Kathryn. It prompted her to go to deck three. She pressed the chime to the Captain’s quarters and was surprised to be let in.

“Hi, we need to talk,” B’Elanna said before Kathryn had the chance to say anything.

“Lieutenant, not now,” Kathryn stood firm, staring at the engineer, eyeing her closely and wondering what she was doing here.

“Don’t pull rank on me, Kathryn.” B’Elanna grunted as she approached the captain. “You don’t get to just use me, then throw me away like I mean nothing to you.”

Kathryn was taken aback by the words, “Is that… did I really make you feel that way?”

“Yes and I have a feeling it’s because you are afraid to let yourself feel something for me. Those nights we were together… they were amazing,” she said as she looked into the blue eyes of her Captain. “In Sickbay, you asked me what was wrong. Well, here’s the truth, you’re avoiding me and I can’t handle it. I lost my friends in the Alpha Quadrant… I can’t lose you.”

“B’Elanna, you won’t lose me. I am sorry I was avoiding you. I... I felt…” she shook her head.  
“I don’t think this is a good idea. You should go back to your quarters.”

B’Elanna reached for Kathryn’s hand and pulled her close, capturing her lips in a kiss. It was gentle, almost delicate, but it was passionate. Kathryn responded and that was the captain’s undoing. She was caught in a trance cast by her Chief Engineer, “I avoided you because… I love you, B’Elanna, and it scared me.”

“Well, at least we’re on the same page.” She smiled, cupping Kathryn’s cheek. “I love you too, Kathryn.” B’Elanna said, looking into the blue eyes. The blue was as vibrant as the warp core and B’Elanna realized why she felt so drawn to them every single time they made eye contact. She felt at home on Voyager, and now in the arms of her Captain. 

-Done

  
Photo: Zenece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, please! Thank you to those who have been consistently reading and commenting. I appreciate it greatly.


	17. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunflower!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL! For the kind words and wishes. Power has been restored, at least for me. It's still cold and now we are under advisement to boil our water. This has definitely felt like the Hunger Games but here's the next prompt!
> 
> A/N: Decided to tie in the fact that Roxann Dawson can actually sing! Why not give B’Elanna Torres a hidden talent. :D If you did not know that Roxann can sing… go hit the Youtube machine. There is one video out there of her singing a song from A Chorus Line!

B’Elanna swore she had not seen Kathryn so downcast in a long time. She’d seen her get annoyed and even downright pissed off, but when she was upset to the point of tears, B’Elanna never really knew how to handle this range of emotion. It was still new territory to discover in their relationship.  
  
“I just wanted to get off Voyager and see the sun,” Kathryn said with a sorrowful sigh. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been off-ship in fresh air, and that’s all I wanted… to bask in the sun.”  
  
B’Elanna didn’t want to point out that Kathryn could have taken her shore leave whenever she wanted, a perk that came with being the Captain, instead of waiting to be the last officer to take leave. She felt badly for her girlfriend. They had finished with trade negotiations been barely into the shore leave rotation, when a few members of the crew decided to go against the humanoid’s expectations for visitors. Needless to say, Voyager and its crew were asked to leave immediately. The rumor mill quickly spread that the two crewmembers had been escorted to the brig for a few nights.and   
  
“I’m sorry, Kathryn,” B’Elanna said, pulling her girlfriend into a loving embrace. Kathryn pouted and let her head lay on B’Elanna’s shoulder.  
  
=/\=  
  
With Voyager back on course for the Alpha Quadrant, B’Elanna was waiting outside of Kathryn’s quarters for her captain to get off duty. When she spotted her, B’Elanna smiled and gathered up her hand, “Come with me.” She could tell Kathryn was tired and about to protest. “I won’t take no for an answer, besides… it’s a surprise for you. You’ll like this, I promise,” she assured with a mysterious smile.  
  
This seemed to pique Kathryn’s interest as she followed B’Elanna back to the turbolift toward holodeck two. Along the way, she pestered B’Elanna with questions. B’Elanna chuckled, “You can’t handle it, can you? You’re just going to have to wait for your surprise.”

When they reached the holodeck, B’Elanna stepped to the console and then paused, “Close your eyes.”  
  
“Are you serious?” Kathryn asked.  
  
“Yessss. Just close your eyes, Kathryn.” B’Elanna grunted, staring at her. “I won’t open the doors until you do.” She amended, “Please.”  
  
“Okay.” Kathryn gave in and closed her eyes.  
  
B’Elanna waved her hand in front of Kathryn’s face and then activated the program. Once the program was running, B’Elanna stood in front of Kathryn, took her hands, and walked backwards into the open holodeck, leading Kathryn in. Once the doors had closed, she glanced over her shoulder. “Alright, you can open them.”

When Kathryn opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight before her. She was standing in front of a huge field of beautiful sunflowers with the sun shining brightly above them. The sky was a bright blue. She could hear the sounds of birds. The temperature was warm, but there was a soft breeze. Kathryn tilted her head up, swearing she could almost feel the warmth of the sun on her face. When she looked at B’Elanna, she had tears in her eyes, “Oh, ‘Lanna. This is wonderful.” She cupped B’Elanna’s face and pulled her girlfriend into a loving kiss. 

B’Elanna smiled broadly at the reaction and happily reciprocated the kiss. She broke their kiss and took her hand, “Come on. I have a picnic over here for us to enjoy.”

“You did all this for me?”

B’Elanna nodded as she slipped off her jacket, watching as Kathryn followed suit and removed her jacket. “You were disappointed you couldn’t bask in the sun… I know it’s not the real thing but…

Kathryn kissed her again to silence the end of B’Elanna’s sentence, “It’s perfect. You’re perfect. I love you.” She grinned.

“I love you too, Kathryn,” B’Elanna smiled. “Let’s sit and eat, enjoy the view.”

The two sat down and began to eat the meal B’Elanna had prepared for them. The engineer propped herself against the tree with Kathryn laying between her legs, with her back leaning against B’Elanna’s front. They were quiet for a little while before B’Elanna quietly began to hum, unconsciously. 

Kathryn listened to the soft lilting tune, her breathing quickly syncing with the pace of the tune. It sounded so familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it in her mind. “What song is that?” she inquired softly.

“You Are My Sunshine,” she replied. “I’ve overheard the Doctor singing it.” she chuckled softly before she quietly began to sing in a low silky tone.

_‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are gray_   
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away’_

Photo: Zenece


	18. Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Electric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something a little different here, went with a script. Enlisted the help of MagdaleneJaneway. As always, thank you my friend for being so willing to write with me and read/edit my fics before I post them.

ACT I Scene 1

SETTING: The Federation Starship Voyager is traveling in the Delta Quadrant, continuing its mission to reach the Alpha Quadrant. Captain Kathryn Janeway and Chief Engineer Lieutenant B’Elanna lay in Sickbay. The Doctor is still removing the Bog implants after Unimatrix Zero.

**EMH:  
** Chief medical officer's log, stardate 54014.4. It's been forty eight hours since the away team returned to Voyager. Thanks to the neural suppressant, I've been able to extract most of their Borg technology. The Captain and B'Elanna are on the mend, but Tuvok will need a little more time to recover.

Kathryn and B’Elanna leave Sickbay together, just barely maintaining a professional distance between their bodies.

**KATHRYN:  
** Oh, thank the goddess that is over. I don’t think I could have taken the Doctor humming yet another aria.

**B’ELANNA:**   
It would be wrong to reprogram him, wouldn’t it?

**KATHRYN:**   
Yes, I suppose so. It would violate his individuality and make him a bit boring if we were to remove his personality traits.

**B’ELANNA:**   
Then we must endure his arias and pretend to enjoy them.  


**KATHRYN:**   
(she chuckles)

They enter the Captain’s Quarters, which they share, stripping off their uniform jackets before moving closer to one another, both clearly wanting to embrace after their ordeal. They hug each other tightly, then pull back, and stare deeply into each other’s eyes. Suddenly, they both close the distance to kiss, and a blue spark flares between them.

**B’ELANNA and KATHRYN** (simultaneously):  
Ow!  Ow! 

Both women jump back from the contact and touch their fingers to their lips.

**B’ELANNA:**   
You shocked me!

**KATHRYN:**   
What was that?!

**B’ELANNA:**   
I don’t know! You’re the one that shocked me!

**KATHRYN:**   
C’mon, Lanna, you know that when an electrical arc passes between two objects,   
it’s because they both carry an electrical charge. I could just as easily say that  _ you _ shocked  _ me. _

**B’ELANNA:**   
We could go back and forth. What caused it? We have never caused electric currents before.

**KATHRYN:**   
Well, I’m a scientist, so I say we need another sample. Are you game?

**B’ELANNA:**   
I love when you talk science to me.

**KATHRYN:**   
Okay... then brace yourself.

Kathryn leans in to kiss B’Elanna. Blue sparks fly between them once more.

**B’ELANNA and KATHRYN** (simultaneously):  
Ow!  Ow! 

**B’ELANNA:**   
You did it again! 

**KATHRYN:**   
What the hell?

**B’ELANNA:**   
It has to be the implants… that’s the only thing that is different.

**KATHRYN:**   
Hmm. That’s a logical answer. (Smirks at the Vulcan-like response)   
I think we need to ask the Doctor about this.

**B’ELANNA:**   
(Arches her brow) Indeed, let us proceed.

Absent-mindedly, she reaches for B’Elanna’s hand to hold for their walk back to Sickbay. Their relationship is well-established in the mind of the crew, so holding hands would not be unusual for them. However, when Kathryn makes contact with B’Elanna’s hand, another flare of blue sparks sends a jolt through both of them.

**B’ELANNA and KATHRYN** (simultaneously):  
Oh!  Oh! 

They both shake the tingle out of their hands.

**KATHRYN:**   
Crap! I guess we can’t even hold hands without sparking!

**B’ELANNA:**   
Good thing we didn’t discover this while in bed. (grins with a flirty wink) We might start a fire.

**KATHRYN:**   
Oh goddess, can you imagine? Our climaxes would be electric!   
Talk about the blending of pleasure and pain. 

**B’ELANNA:  
** (Stares off, humming)  
It’s not too late to find out… (tilts her head)

She closes her eyes, trying to maintain her composure when her heart rate picks up. She is unsuccessful in suppressing a soft needy gasp.

**KATHRYN:  
** (whispers) Oh goddess.

She opens her eyes, reaching to pull out B’Elanna’s tucked-in uniform shirt. She pauses before touching B’Elanna’s bare skin. 

**KATHRYN:**   
May I? 

**B’ELANNA:  
** She watches Kathryn closely, biting her bottom lip as her shirt is untucked from her pants. She nods at the question.  
Yes, by all means, love. (whimpers low)

**KATHRYN:**   
(Inhales, biting her lip.)   
Oh my love…   
(she presses the flat of her hand against her girlfriend’s firm abdomen.)

**B’ELANNA:**   
(Feels a warm electric current move through her, drawing a moan from her lips.)   
Maybe we don’t need to rush off to Sickbay…

**KATHRYN:**   
So it’s not as painful, not as strong of a shock when I use my whole hand   
(she presses her palm firmly against B’Elanna’s abdomen),   
as when I use a fingertip?   
(She withdrew her palm and extended her index finger to touch B’Elanna.)

**B’ELANNA:**   
(Feeling the single finger press against her skin, B’Elanna jumped and let out a squeak.)   
Ow! You did that on purpose!

**KATHRYN:**   
Oh! I’m sorry! (grimaces) Damn scientist.   
Are you alright darling? 

She once again pressed the flat of her palm against B’Elanna’s abdomen, seeking to soothe her with a gentler warmer touch.

**B’ELANNA:**   
Yeah, I’m okay…   
(trails off with a hum feeling the full hand on her stomach. She pulls Kathryn close, moving her hands up her back.)   
I wonder if, since we’re touching each other if it would be safe to kiss.

**KATHRYN:**   
Alright, let’s give it a try.   
(She leans toward B’Elanna, maintaining the contact of her palm with her girlfriend.)

**B’ELANNA:**   
(She smiles and leans in to kiss her inviting lips, feeling an electric warm travel through her.)   
Mm, I feel rather warm now… what do you feel, love?

**KATHRYN:**   
Ohhh, I feel good. I feel like I want to touch more of your skin.

**B’ELANNA:**   
Then let’s continue this in the bedroom.   
(She grins and pulls her towards the bed, buzzing with, not only excitement but an electric current.)

End Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... love the style? Hate it? Let us know in the comments.


	19. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn takes a moment to observe B’Elanna after appointing her the Chief Engineer in Parallax.

Kathryn stood on the upper level of Engineering having purposefully transported herself there to survey her new Chief Engineer B’Elanna Torres. Even though she had just seen the engineer in her Ready Room, she wanted a moment to quietly observe, to see how the Engineering crew would receive their new superior officer. The formal announcement had barely been out within minutes, and two formal complaints from crew members complaining about the promotion had appeared on her work console. Kathryn shook her head, figuring the crew members had their complaints ready. The appointment of a new Chief of Engineering had been an instant topic of gossip: The Starfleet Lieutenant, Joseph S. Carey or the Starfleet drop-out turned Maquis Rebel B’Elanna Torres. Who would it be?

She had taken Chakotay’s suggestion to get to know B’Elanna and was surprised at the brilliant mind lurking behind the fiery temper. There had been some doubt in her mind that she was not doing a favor to the young woman by promoting her, but the quick out-of-the-box thinking had attracted her instantly. She knew the moment they yelled ‘Warp Particles’ in the Briefing Room the half-Klingon would be a fine addition to her Senior Staff as her Chief Engineer. ‘That quick thinking was what Voyager needed here in the Delta Quadrant,’ she thought.

Her attention snapped to the doors of Engineering as they opened and admitted her new Chief Engineer. She smiled to herself as watched B’Elanna stroll in. She could see the brief unease on her face as she jumped in, headstrong to assert her command. As she observed her, Kathryn found herself admiring the woman from the dark eyes, the Klingon cranial ridges to the wave of her brunette hair as it fell to the gold-clad uniform shoulders. The gold seemed to compliment the beautiful skin tone and brunette hair, as if it was simply meant to be worn by B’Elanna. Kathryn’s blue eyes began to drift lower to admire B’Elanna’s figure, a small and athletic build. Sure, she had been working with her all day, but she felt as if she was seeing the former Maquis in a new light. _‘She looks good in a Starfleet gold uniform… I wonder how she looks out of it,’_ she thought, biting the inside of her cheek. 

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eyes, she pulled her attention to Commander Chakotay, who was approaching her. She almost blushed realizing she had been gawking at her new Chief Engineer. With impeccable training, she schooled her features and straightened up giving a nod of greeting to her First Officer.

“Are you checking up on your new Chief Engineer?” Chakotay asked.

“Observing,” Kathryn replied with a smile.

“And?”

“Two crew members have already filed complaints about her promotion and she may be in for a tough period of adjustment, but I think B'Elanna's going to make a fine addition to this crew. Our crew.” She smiled at her First Officer, clasping her hands behind her back as they began to head down to Main Engineering

“Can I ask you a question, off the record?” Chakotay asked, receiving a nod. “If things had happened differently, and we were on the Maquis ship now instead of Voyager, would you have served under me?”

Kathryn smirked, her eyes moving over the now working B’Elanna Torres, admiring her once more, _‘She definitely looks good in Gold.’_ “One of the nice things about being Captain is that you can keep some things to yourself.”

-Done


	20. Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some shore leave... some sexy flirting... a dramatic save... it's got it all, romance and action

B’Elanna and Kathryn were happy to finally get off Voyager for some much needed shore leave. They had decided to spend some time with the nature environment of the planet. B’Elanna hadn’t exactly been too pleased at the prospect of camping, she smiled at the excitement across her wife’s face. That was all it took for her to get their camping gear ready. Together, they packed everything they thought they would need: a tent, sleeping bags, food, clothes, and some hiking gear.

“You think we packed enough stuff?” B’Elanna asked, looking at her wife with an arched brow as they materialized on the planet.

“Yep! It’s going to be great!” Kathryn grinned. She had selected the perfect coordinates for them. There was a nearby lake where they could get water and swim. There were some hiking trails that led up to some mountains they could climb.

B’Elanna grimaced a little. She already missed their comfortable bed. She missed the sonic shower. She was at least thankful the temperature was warm.

“Will you help me get our tent set up?” Kathryn motioned over her, not looking up from all the items they had packed.

“Yes, my lovely wife.” B’Elanna replied with a smirk, glad to see her wife so happy.

=/\=

“Let’s go mountain climbing today,” Kathryn said, looking over at B’Elanna. They were three days into their shore leave. So far they had gone swimming in the lake, gazed at the stars, walked the trails, and simply enjoyed each other's company.

“Alright, baby.”

B’Elanna and Kathryn grabbed their gear and started up the trail to the mountain. B’Elanna had spotted a specific ledge that had figured had a perfect view of the planet’s terrain. She was secretly excited to hike. She did love a good thrill.

Together, they had managed to climb the mountain side, making it to a fairly high ledge that overlooked the horizon. Kathryn panted as she leaned against the rock that would take them further up the mountain. Luckily, they weren’t climbing much higher. “Why did I suggest this?” She asked as she dug in her backpack for her water canteen, gulping it down once she had managed to get the top off.

“I thought it was fun.” B’Elanna looked over at her wife with a smirk, accepting the canteen from her.

“You have superhuman strength.” Kathryn pointed out as she wiped her brow. 

B’Elanna shrugged as she leaned back, “Or maybe you just need to work out some.” She teased.

Kathryn arched her brow, “I get plenty of exercise, thank you for much.”

“Sex 4-5 times a week doesn’t count,” B’Elanna said.

“It does when you’re married to a half-Klingon with a high sex drive.”

B’Elanna arched her brow, “Um… who came until she passed out the other night because she didn’t want me to stop? That would be you, Mrs. Janeway-Torres.”

Kathryn lost all incentive for argument, smiling goofily at the name. “Fine, you win this one.”

B’Elanna grinned triumphantly as she looked out over the view, pulling Kathryn close to her, kissing her temple. “It is amazing up here.”

Kathryn looked over the terrain, nodding in agreement, “It sure is.” It was definitely a nice chance in scenery, one Kathryn realized she needed. She inhaled deeply, letting the fresh air fill her lungs.

=/\=

The planet’s sun was starting to set, and they both wanted to be near their campsite before the sun fully set to build a fire. B’Elanna drove her rappel anchor into the rock, giving it a sturdy yank to make sure it would stay in place. “Let me make sure your rappel anchor is firm before you start your descent.” 

Kathryn smiled and stepped aside to let her mate check her handy work and make sure her rappel anchor was secure. “Good?”

B’Elanna yanked on it and checked her wife’s line, “Solid. You’re good,” she said as she walked over to the edge of the cliff to toss her rope down. “See you down below.” The engineer grinned as she began to climb down, enjoying the rush that came from descending to the ground.

Kathryn watched her wife in admiration for a few minutes before she began to make her own descent over the mountain’s side. 

As they made their way down, B’Elanna kept a close eye on Kathryn. She could tell a few minutes into the climb something wasn’t right. Kathryn’s anchor was solid, but the rope was fraying on the edge of the rock cliff the further they went down. The Klingon’s eyes widened in sheer horror as Kathryn’s line snapped and her wife began to fall. She swore everything around her seemed to slow down. It took her only a split second to walk the rock wall, plant her feet, and reach out with quick precision to grab hold of Kathryn’s hand. B’Elanna groaned as she felt her arm muscles tighten and heard her shoulder pop. However, none of that mattered because she had a firm hold on Kathryn’s wrist, at least for now.

“B’Elanna!” Kathryn looked up at B’Elanna, staring into the dark eyes, praying her wife’s Klingon DNA was strong enough to get them safely to the ground.

“I’ve got you!” B’Elanna forced out as she looked down at Kathryn, holding on to only her hand.   
“I’m going to pull you up… you need to climb up my body…” She could see Kathryn was afraid. Kahless, she herself was afraid. “Trust me. I won’t let you fall.” Kathryn just nodded, not trusting her voice.

With some sort of super strength they could only guess was her Klingon DNA and adrenaline, B’Elanna kept a tight hold on Kathryn’s hand and began to pull her up. Every muscle in her arm and shoulder were screaming, but she managed to pull Kathryn up so that her wife could grab hold of her body and climb up. “Wrap your arms around my neck.”

Kathryn couldn’t remember the last time she felt so weak, maybe it was the possibility of plummeting to either serious injury or death that made her strength cruelly desert her. She secured her arms around B’Elanna’s neck, swallowing hard as she looked at her wife. She didn’t trust her voice.

B’Elanna forced her hurt arm to move and unhooked one of her carabiners only to hook it to Kathryn’s belt. She locked her gaze with her wife’s blue eyes, “I’m going to start our climb down. Just whatever you do… keep a tight hold on me.”

Kathryn nodded with a soft whimper. She locked her wrists together to avoid choking her wife. She channeled all of her remaining strength into that grip.

B’Elanna focused on the task at hand and lowered them to the base of the cliff. Kathryn’s feet hit the ground first, but she didn’t, couldn’t trust her legs to support her. 

B’Elanna sensed this from the continued weight hanging from her neck. She reached behind her, maneuvering Kathryn around to her front. B’Elanna let her feet touch the ground and unhooked herself from the rope, pulling Kathryn into her lap as she sank to the ground. She squeezed Kathryn tight to her with one arm. Her other shoulder and arm was going to need the Doctor’s attention. “It’s okay now, you’re safe,” she breathed into Kathryn’s ear before she kissed her temple.

Kathryn was still trembling with abject terror. She looked up into the concerned eyes of her wife. Wanting to allay her fears, she pulled together a tremulous smile, hoping her eyes would speak for her in this moment. "You were like... a superhero. Quick reflexes and super strength!"

"Only because it was you,” B’Elanna said. “I'll be your superhero, any day that you need me."

“My Superhero,” she whispered, kissing B’Elanna’s lips.

-Done

  
  
Photo By Alastria  



	21. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn Janeway's long lovely hair from seasons 1-3. Who deson't love it?  
> B'Elanna does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lovey-dovey softie B’Elanna makes an appearance.

Kathryn steps out of the bathtub and wraps a towel around her body after drying off. She grabs a spare towel specifically for hair and gracefully flips her head over only to towel dry her hair. Standing up right, she catches a pair of brown eyes watching her from the bedroom. “What?”

“Mm, nothing,” B’Elanna replies, watching as Kathryn walks over to sit down at her vanity. 

As Kathryn begins her nightly routine, rubbing a lavender scented moisturiser on her arms, legs, neck and shoulders, she notices B’Elanna still watching her. “You’re staring, ‘Lanna.”

“Mm, I know,” she replies, propping her head up on her arm. “I’m just staring at the beautiful view before me,” she says in a dreamy voice.

Kathryn playfully scoffs and rolls her eyes, “Careful, someone might think you’re in love.” She grins.

“Good!” B’Elanna exclaims as she moves to get out of bed. “Let them know I am in love with the most beautiful woman on this ship,” she says as she comes up behind Kathryn, kissing her cheek. 

Kathryn can’t help but blush, watching as B’Elanna picks up her hair brush and begins to brush out her long auburn hair. She can’t help the smile that crosses her face. She looks at B’Elanna through the mirror, watching the Klingon closely. It feels rather intimate to have someone brush her hair. She realizes in that moment, she is glad that someone is B’Elanna.

“I’m in love with you too, ‘Lanna,” Kathryn says quietly, pulling the engineer from her trance.

B’Elanna grins, “Good to know. I was really hoping this wasn’t one sided.” she admits with a sheepish expression.

Kathryn shifts and tugs B’Elanna into her lap, “It is definitely not one sided, my love.” She leans in to kiss B’Elanna, humming as she feels fingers tangling in her brushed-out hair.

-Done

  
Photo: Zenece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one has given up on reading these stories....
> 
> Please comment, let me know what you think <3 
> 
> I'm nearly through all the prompts!


	22. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and B’Elanna play Robin and Maid Marian, B’Elanna can’t stay in character, Kathryn tweaks the holodeck program in a naughty way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short. Came together last minute and out of random sooo please let me know. Adult themes in this chapter! :D

B’Elanna walked into the holodeck and looked around the scenery before her, arching her brow, wondering what program Kathryn could have programmed this time for them to partake in. After being a guest star in Tom’s Captain Proton program as Arachnia Queen of the Spiders, Kathryn had figured out she liked a little bit damsel-in-distress fun. It always led them to have sex, never failed, they would materialize back into their quarters with a needy passion flowing through them. 

B’Elanna looked around, hoping to catch her girlfriend and gasped when she realized she was in clothing that resembled something out of Sherwood Forest. “Wait… am I Robin Hood?” She reached up to touch the pointed hat that had a feather sticking out of it. and heard a noise at her back the moment she shifted. She couldn’t help but chuckle as she felt the bow and quiver of arrows. B’Elanna grinned as she set off deeper into the program at a brisk jog.

She came to an abrupt halt as her eyes came upon a castle, and there, in one of the high towers was her girlfriend, watching for her with a smile. “Oh Robin, at last, you’ve come to save me.”

B’Elanna chuckled, trying to remember the story of Robin Hood and Maid Marian. “Wasn’t Robin an outlaw who stole from the rich and gave to the poor?”

“Yeah, so? Today Robin is saving her lady love!” Kathryn grinned.

B’Elanna smiled back, “Fear not, Maid Marian, I’ll save you!” She drew her bow and loaded the arrow, storming into the castle. She smirked as she was met with several guards, which she took out easily, her arrows never missing their intended target. It didn’t take B’Elanna long to reach the top tower of the castle. She burst through the door and was greeted by the lovely sight of her wife laying naked on satin sheets in the middle of a large bed.

“Kathryn! This is the holodeck!” She gasped, feeling an arousing warmth grow in the pit of her stomach at the beautiful figure that was her love.

Kathryn just grinned, “Being the Captain has its perks, I thought you figured that out by now, my love” She winked. She had taken the steps to ensure the doors would seal and the activity in this program would not be recorded. “Now come over here, Robin. Let me properly thank you for saving me from my captors.” She purred low. 

B’Elanna dropped the bow and quiver of arrows,listening to the arrows as they clattered to the floor. She was about to take a step but stopped as she felt the front of her pants tighten with an extra body part that hadn’t been there moments ago. B’Elanna looked down and her eyes went wide with shock. “I didn’t have this before…”

“Mmm, you’re not the only one who can tweak holodeck programs. Now, do you want to stand there and talk or claim your reward.”

With a devious grin, B’Elanna crossed the room and crawled up between Kathryn’s legs only to press her pelvis into her mate’s, both women moaning. “My lady.” She whispered as she captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kathryn reached down to unzip the front of B’Elanna’s pants, pushing them down enough to let the erect member free out of its confines. 

B’Elanna broke the kiss to look between them, holding herself up over Kathryn, “My love, you certainly are in a naughty mood today.” The response B’Elanna received was Kathryn’s hand tightening around her, causing a whimper to vibrate low in her throat, “Fuck.”

“I think you know what I want, baby,” Kathryn said, biting her wife’s jaw.

“As my lady wishes,” B’Elanna growled, wasting no time in easing the erection into her wife, moaning at the feel of her as they settled into a rhythm of moving together until they both reached their release.

Once they both had calmed down, Kathryn flipped them over so B’Elanna was on her back, looking down at her, “I hope you don’t have anywhere else to be, Robin.” She grinned, kissing her lips lovingly.

“I’m all yours, Maid Marian.”

-Done

Photo: Zenece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeasee leave comments! I'm nearly done with the prompts. I love getting comments! I appreciate them all. They feed my writing muse.


	23. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away mission turns into rescue mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a struggle of a prompt for me so thank you to MagdaleneJaneway for coming and helping. <3 
> 
> Harry Kim & B’Elanna Torres friendship. A spin on the Chute episode-kinda. Kathryn and B’Elanna aren’t public with their relationship.

B’Elanna stumbled into the cell as she was pushed forward, landing in Harry Kim’s arms as he rushed forward to catch her. He bit back the harsh comment he wanted to direct at their captor, since it wouldn’t help them in any way, instead focusing on the needs of his friend. “I’ve got you, B’Elanna.” He said, easing the injured Chief Engineer to the ground. “What’d they want this time?”

“Oh, the usual, to know more about Voyager and her systems,” B’Elanna groaned, spitting blood on the floor, wheezing a little as she took in a deep breath. She leaned against Harry, “They’re determined though… I’ll give them that. They want Voyager bad.” They had been on a simple mission to investigate some materials for Voyager and we’re on their way to rendezvous with the intrepid starship when their shuttle had been damaged and they had been taken captive by a ruthless humanoid race that controlled the region. 

Harry surveyed the brunette. She was pretty banged up. He could clearly see the visible violet and blue bruises forming on her face, her wrists, and around her neck. He didn’t want to imagine the bruises forming underneath her clothing. “You can’t take much more of this.”

B’Elanna, a little delirious, let out a low laugh, “I’m half-Klingon. I may be small, but I’m a lot tougher than I look, Starfleet.”

“You’re also half-Human, B’Elanna. Did you forget that part?” He asked insistently with an arch of his brow.

B’Elanna rolled her eyes, “Of course not, but I’m not going to give them whatever it is they are after. Besides, I’d rather go down fighting.”

Harry stared down at B’Elanna, “We’re not going to die here, B’Elanna. The Captain isn’t going to let that happen…” he paused for a moment, debating on his next words “She wouldn’t let you die.”

B’Elanna looked at him, studying his expression, “How…”

“Come on, Torres, more people know about you two than you both realize. You both think you’re being subtle, but you’re not,” he pointed out, seeing B’Elanna’s arched brow prompted him to continue. “For example, the other day in the Mess Hall, you two were so deep in your conversation that I think you both forgot where you were. The Captain touched your cheek. It was so gentle and intimate but it was a quick touch. I don’t think many people saw; I did. That’s when I realized you two were something more. It’s also not that hard to check your location either. Rumor has it you’ve been in her quarters often. Do I need to go on?”

B’Elanna took a deep breath, which caused her to wince, her ribs screaming in pain. “No, you don’t, and yes, we’re together.” She admitted.

“I’m happy for you both, B’Elanna. I think Tom may be a little upset, he’s been really itching to ask you out. He’s going to be pretty bummed out.”

“Oh… yeah… I know,” B’Elanna sighed, moving to sit up, her head spinning. “I don’t want to hurt him, but I don’t share his feelings. If this little away mission gone wrong has taught me anything, it is that I love her.”

“Then you need to hold on so that you can tell her. The Captain will save us so drop the ‘It’s a Good Day to Die’ mentality,” Harry said. “You should get some rest. I’ll keep watch.”

B’Elanna couldn’t help but laugh and groaned, “Alright, you win, Starfleet.”

=/\=

B’Elanna woke up with a groan as the cell door opened. Their captors came in and dragged both B’Elanna and Harry up and out of the cell. They soon found themselves with their hands bound and above their heads chained up, both being tormented for information.

“You’re awake. Good. Maybe now that your friend is here, maybe you’ll be more willing to talk,” their tormentor said.

B’Elanna watched him deliver a swift uppercut to Harry’s stomach. Harry groaned, trying not to yell out. “Leave him alone!” B’Elanna snapped, struggling against her chains. Another captor came up behind her and pressed a phaser against her spine. “Then tell us about Voyager and how to take command. We want it as our own, it will make a fine addition to our fleet, maybe as our flagship.”

“It’ll never be yours.” B’Elanna growled. “Voyager belongs to the Captain, and you can’t have her!” B’Elanna threw her head back to hit the humanoid behind her, hearing him groan and fall to the floor as a hot pain flashed across her skull. Harry took his chance to kick one of his tormentors in the gut before delivering a blow to his face when the humanoid doubled over. B’Elanna watched another one of the guards coming towards her. They had made a mistake in not chaining her feet. She pulled herself up with the chains only to wrap her legs around his neck. B’Elanna twisted and heard his neck snap. She smirked as he crumbled to the floor, “Always chain your prisoners feet.”

Harry watched in sheer amazement. He knew it was an unspoken topic of conversation that B’Elanna had taken out a Cardassian or two during her time with the Maquis. “Impressive. Now, how exactly are we going to get out of here?”

“How about we lend you two a hand?”

B’Elanna and Harry looked up with sheer relief, “Captain!” They said in unison, relief flooding their features as they saw Kathryn, Tuvok, Ayala, and a few other security officers. B’Elanna could only focus on Kathryn. It had been days since she had seen her.

=/\=

In Sickbay, B’Elanna groaned as she looked at Kathryn as her Captain came to her side, “Hi.” She whispered, licking her dry lips, tasting blood. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, my love,” Kathryn said, surveying her injuries.

“How bad do I look?” B’Elanna asked, watching Kathryn’s eyes.

Kathryn’s eyes sparkled with unshed tears, “You look wonderful.” Her voice was strained and choked. She brushed the hair off of her forehead, trailing her fingers over the violet bruises on B’Elanna’s cheeks. She knew from the Doctor’s report that similar contusions were peppered over her body. They had manhandled her lover, but she had held fast, refusing to betray her Captain or her ship. Such courageous personal devotion was unknown to Kathryn. That it had come at such a brutal cost was heartbreaking.

“Then I must look better than I feel,” she mumbled, wincing a little at the touch. “They were determined, but we didn’t give in.” She looked into the blue eyes of the woman before her. Harry was right. She needed to tell her, and before the Doctor began treating her injuries felt as good a time as any. “Kathryn, I love you…” she whispered.

Kathryn bit down on her lip, hard, to maintain her composure. “I love you too,” came out in a hoarse whisper. “I thought… I was so afraid…” She couldn’t get any more words out, as the heart ache closed off her throat. She glanced up and saw the Doctor approaching.

“Captain, I need to heal the Lieutenant's extensive injuries now. The longer we wait, the more difficult recovery she’ll have,” the Doctor intoned.

Kathryn squeezed B’Elanna’s hand then nodded curtly at the Doctor. “Do it.”

B’Elanna kept her gaze on Kathryn, not paying attention as the Doctor pressed a hypospray against her neck. She maintained eye contact until her eyes closed.

=/\=

When the Doctor had released her, B’Elanna didn’t protest Kathryn taking care of her. She welcomed it, knowing Kathryn needed the sense of closeness as well. Once she had showered and put on comfortable clothes, she eased herself into bed. “I know the Doctor healed everything, but I think it’ll be a few days before I feel back to myself.”

“Just sleep, darlin’.” Kathryn carefully wrapped herself around B’Elanna, one arm tucked under the pillows elevating B’Elanna’s head slightly, and the other gently draped over B’Elanna’s waist. “I’m just so glad to have you here, back in my arms, letting me watch over you.”

“I will sleep... I just want a few more minutes with you,” she said, reaching up to cup Kathryn’s cheek, leaning in to kiss her lips. “Oh, by the way, apparently… people suspect we are dating.”

Kathryn pulled back from B’Elanna’s lips in surprise. “People? Who?” she questioned.

“Well, Harry for one,” she replied. “Apparently, he caught your little slip of the hand in the Mess Hall and there may be a rumor I stay in your quarters a lot.” She snuggled in close, the medication the Doctor had given her preparing to pull her into slumber. A feeling of dread ran through her, “Does that bother you? If people know about us...” She wasn’t sure she was ready to hear the answer, given what she just went through, but the engineer meant her words in Sickbay. She loved Kathryn. “You don’t have to answer.”

“No, it doesn’t bother me, ‘Lanna. Not after I almost lost you. In fact, it’s made me realize I want to keep you closer,” Kathryn said. “I’m not in a hurry to make a formal announcement though, how about we leave the rumor mill continuing to guess?”

B’Elanna smiled, “I think that sounds like a marvelous idea. I love you, Kathryn.” She kissed her lips again, melting into them.

“I love you too, darling,” Kathryn said against B’Elann’s lips. “Now, you need to rest. That’s an order, Lieutenant.”

B’Elanna let her head rest against Kathryn’s chest, her eyes closing, “Yes, my Captain.” She mumbled, kissing her throat just before she gave into sleep, feeling safe and secure.

-Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeassseee commmentt!  
> Almost there!  
> A few more prompts left.  
> Thank you to everyone who has come back to read and follow me on this 28 day journey. :)


	24. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Starfleet Captain's have moments of insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kathryn picks a fight with B’Elanna and thinks they are about to break up… just read :)
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

Kathryn wanted to hide the moment she left her quarters. She was late for her shift and barely greeted the bridge crew as she walked directly to her Ready Room, avoiding her command chair. She could feel Chakotay’s lingering eyes on her retreating back and sighed, figuring he would give her a few minutes before butting into her business. He was far too nosey for his own good. Sometimes, it was warranted, especially when she got some random idea to go on some mission. Then there were times where she hated his need to pry. Today was going to be one of those days, she could feel it.

The moment the doors closed and she was hidden away safely in her Ready Room, Kathryn sighed heavily, her head and shoulders drooping. She was not used to feeling so vulnerable, but after a huge fight with her girlfriend of a year, she felt they had reached the end. She hadn’t meant to fall in love with her Chief Engineer, B’Elanna Torres, but she had fallen hard and deep. She thought the end of their relationship was approaching. It scared her, and made her feel lonely. She didn’t understand what had happened over the last few days, but B’Elanna had been rather distant, staying out super late, barely making any time for her once they were off duty, and missing meals. This morning, they… well, she ended up picking a fight with B’Elanna just as the engineer had woken up . Kathryn left before B’Elanna had the chance to rebuttal, and Kathryn knew her Klingon girlfriend loved a good row. Kathryn simply couldn’t help the way she felt, even Starfleet Captain’s felt insecure at times.

Hearing the sound of a transport, Kathryn looked up to see B’Elanna standing in front of her desk dressed in a black and white tux holding a beautiful bouquet of lilies. Kathryn was stunned silent. “You know, sometimes it can be very hard to keep a secret when you’re dating the ship’s Captain. It’s also even harder to offer up an explanation after she wakes me up to fight and then storms out of our quarters.” B’Elanna looked at Kathryn, waiting for her to say something. When she didn’t, she continued, “I’ve been planning something special for you, hence my late nights and avoiding you.”

“Y-you have?” Kathryn now felt ashamed.

B’Elanna chuckled, “Yes, darling, it’s very hard to keep a secret from you, and I wanted to surprise you. Do you know what today is?” She asked curiously.

Kathryn tilted her head and looked down in thought. The hesitation brought a smile to B'Elanna’s face. “It’s our one year anniversary, my love.”

“It is…. Oh, it is!” Kathryn felt even more shame wash over her. “I…”

“It’s okay, darling,” B’Elanna said, finally walking towards her Captain, coming to stand in front of her. 

“It’s not though,” Kathryn said and sighed heavily, her head dropping. “I thought you were breaking up with me.”

“Breaking up with you? Oh, my love, no, I have no intentions of letting you go, Kathryn. I am sorry you thought that, but I hope when you see what I have planned tonight, it will make up for this last week.” 

Kathryn looked up at her, letting her eyes rake up the beautiful brunette in front of her, “If you’re wearing this tux, it already has.” She admitted with a smile.

B’Elanna grinned and nodded, leaning in to kiss Kathryn, wrapping her arm around her waist as she pulled their bodies in close. She broke the kiss, keeping her lips over Kathryn’s, “I planned on it, baby, that is… if you will go on a date with me tonight?”

“Yes, ‘Lanna, I would love too.” Kathryn breathed in her lover as she kissed her again. 

“Perfect. Everything is set. I’ll see you on holodeck two at 1900.” She pulled away and offered her the lilies. “These are for you.”

Kathryn smiled, “Lilies, my favorite.”

“I know, baby, and don’t worry about stressing over what to wear. You’ll know the moment you enter our quarters. I love you, baby. Happy Anniversary.” B’Elanna kissed her once more, unable to get enough.

“Happy Anniversary, my love. I love you too,” Kathryn grinned, watching as B'Elanna dematerialized from her Ready Room. She brought the lilies to her nose to smell them, as she thought about the impending date night, wondering what B’Elanna had planned. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door chime. “Come in,” she said cheerfully, her mood having definitely improved.

-Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more prompts to go!  
> Please comment!


	25. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know B’Elanna overworks!  
> Kathryn takes care of B’Elanna. Set after The Killing Game Part 1 & 2\. Just random fluff.

Every time Voyager was under attack, B’Elanna Torres rose to the occasion to put the ship back together once they managed to get away. There are times repairs can take anywhere from a day to a week. This particular attack came after the Hirogen had taken over Voyager to utilize the holodecks for their entertainment, hunting their prey. The crew didn’t have much time to talk about their holodeck experience because there were plenty of repairs to finish. 

Overloading the Holodeck had done severe damage and because of this, the Chief Engineer was pulling double and triple shifts. The holodecks were off line, the system needed to be repaired, the various decks and ships systems. She would break for a few minutes to shove some food into her mouth or catch a few minutes of sleep in her office before she was back to work. No one really said anything about the engineer’s overworking, most of the engineering crew pulled extra shifts to get Voyager repaired. 

Kathryn Janeway had been doing her part to help put her ship back together. She always felt a tightness in her chest when Voyager was in disarray. It was as if she was connected to her ship. When it was damaged, she felt it on some level. She was sure that would sound crazy if she said it out loud, but she swore it was a Captain’s intuition. She had managed to pull herself away from her work periodically though to check on her Chief Engineer and girlfriend. She barely saw B’Elanna when the ship was a mess. She sometimes wondered how Voyager had made it this far in the Delta Quadrant. She knew she owed a great deal to the former Maquis engineer.

Kathryn walked into Engineering late, by now most of the crew had dispersed to get some rest so she didn’t have to worry about being observed. The crew knew about their relationship, but they tried to remain professional outside of their quarters. She found B’Elanna practically asleep over a console. “Darling,” Kathryn said, moving her hand over B’Elanna’s shoulders.

“Huh? Oh Captain.” She quickly straightened up. 

Kathryn smiled, “Come on, I’m taking you home.”

“No, I have to finish…”

“‘Lanna, don’t make me order my girlfriend out of her engine room because I will do it,” she said with a smirk. “You’re exhausted.”

B’Elanna thought for a moment and finally conceded with a nod. She stood up after locking down her workstation and let Kathryn guide her out of Engineering. Kathryn wrapped her arms around B’Elanna, keeping her upright as they made their way from deck eleven to deck three.

“These aren’t my quarters,” B’Elanna said.

“I know… I want you to stay with me tonight,” she said with a smile. “Also, I have a surprise waiting for you.”

“Oh?”

Kathryn nodded and steered B’Elanna towards the bathroom. There, waiting for her girlfriend was a warm bubble bath. B’Elanna smiled. “Let me take care of you, just as you’ve taken care of Voyager, my love.” 

“You won’t get any fight from me, baby,” B’Elanna said, pressing a kiss to Kathryn’s lips. B’Elanna deepened the kiss with a slip of her tongue. The two moaned softly as they realized just how much they missed each other. “Thank you.” 

Kathryn smiled and began to remove B’Elanna’s dirty uniform, motioning her into the tub while she put the gold and black clothing into the refresher. She smiled at the soft moan that escaped her girlfriend’s lips. “Good?”

“Oh so good, baby. The water is so warm,” B’Elanna whimpered, relaxing further into the warm water, picking up the sweet scent of the bath salts. “The only thing that would make it better is if you joined me.”

“How can I say no to that?” Kathryn asked as she shed her own uniform and joined B’Elanna in the tub, enjoying not only being close to her beautiful engineer, but the feel of the warm water. She loved bath time, even more now with B’Elanna.

-Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE MORE PROMPTS.


	26. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random little follow to Prototype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually one of my favorite B'Elanna episodes. There is some good interaction between Janeway and Torres.

“You should have seen it, Captain. It was incredible. I installed that module, and the prototype looked up at me and asked me for programming.” B’Elanna Torres whispered, staring into the blue eyes of her Captain as she recounted what had happened when the silver bionic man had turned to look at her.

Kathryn Janeway felt a faint smile across her lips as she leaned forward slightly to touch B’Elanna’s knee. The touch was faint and delicate. “As I said, it must have been difficult.”

The Chief Engineer sighed, her eyes glancing at the outstretched hand that was already retracting from her knee. “It was necessary.” She whispered. “I couldn’t let them destroy Voyager.” She set her coffee cup down and leaned back into the chair, looking far off for a second as she thought about the robot. She didn’t know why she felt so sad at the moment.

Kathryn could see that B’Elanna was still feeling down about having to destroy her creation. “Come with me.” She drained her coffee and collected their cups, taking them to be recycled before walking over to the door. 

B’Elanna sat there a moment, watching her Captain’s movements, before getting up and following her the woman. She fell into step beside her as they took the lift to deck six. As they came to a stop outside the holodeck, B’Elanna arched her brow, “What are we doing?”

“When I used to feel bummed, and still do, sometimes, I like to come to the holodeck to create something.” She looked around Da Vinci's workshop as they entered the holodeck.

“I’m not… a painting, creative type of person though.”

Kathryn chuckled, “That doesn’t matter, B’Elanna. Sometimes it’s about just… finding out an outlet and working out your emotions.”

B’Elanna was still skeptical but gave in and looked around the workshop. She had a feeling this was a program that Kathryn didn’t invite many people in to. As she thought about it, she didn’t know much about the Starfleet Captain. B’Elanna settled on picking up a paint brush. She began to paint on the canvas before her, using the colors, requesting other colors she needed. 

Kathryn watched B’Elanna and smiled. She busied herself and made conversation with her Chief Engineer. 

“I’m done,” B’Elanna said, stepping back. “Don’t laugh. I’m not good at this.”

Kathryn walked over to see a fairly decent painting of the silver bionic man that B’Elanna had brought to life before them. “B’Elanna, it’s wonderful,” she smiled at her.

“I would have gone back to my quarters to do a personal log, figured this could be my log entry for the day,” she said as she looked over at Kathryn. “Thank you, I do feel better.” B’Elanna then did something neither of them expected. She leaned over to kiss Kathryn. What possessed her to do this, she didn’t know. 

Both women looked shocked.

“I… I am sorry, Captain. I don’t know what came over me. I am sorry,” B’Elanna said as she set the pallet and paint brush down. “I should go.” She started to make a beeline for the holodeck doors.

Kathryn snapped out of her trance and reached for B’Elanna’s hand, “You don’t get to just walk away, B’Elanna.” She gave her a tug back towards her. B’Elanna was taken aback by the actions, but before she could say anything, Kathryn took them both by surprise again. Kathryn cupped the brunette’s cheeks and pulled her into another gentle kiss. B’Elanna responded with a soft whimper, wrapping her arms around her captain.

B’Elanna looked at Kathryn as they broke apart, “Do you kiss all the girls you bring here?” She asked curiously.

“Well, considering you’re the first person I’ve invited into this program. You would be the first and the only one.”

“Mm, I like the sound of that,” she said quietly. “Can I kiss you again?”

Kathryn smiled, “I like the sound of that.” she shot back before pulling her into another kiss. They could talk about what this meant later. 

-Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO more prompts to go. 
> 
> Kinda sad, but I feel accomplished. If you like the stories, comment.


	27. Historic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Miral Torres-Janeway's POV. Not giving anything away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: GET THE TISSUES READY! It’s a little sad but sweet. Edward is named after Kathryn’s father.

I was sitting in the middle of my parents bedroom in Bloomington, Indiana. This home was usually filled with happiness, warmth and laughter. Right now, it felt empty and lonely. I kept waiting for my brunette mother to walk through the door, but she was never going too again. I reached into the closet and pulled out a box of things to sort through. My brother, Edward, was elsewhere in the house. I knew he was taking this hard. We were both orphans now. We lost our mother, Fleet Admiral Kathryn Janeway, about two years ago. She had gotten sick and Starfleet Medical couldn’t find a cure in time. 

Losing mama hit my mother hard. She never recovered from losing her Par'Mach Kai. I took some leave to be home with her. I could hear her crying at night for months. I would crawl into bed with her, just so she knew I was there. I knew her heart was broken, and she wanted to join mama in Sto’Vo’Kor. She tried to get back to living a life. I watched her continue to teach at the Academy and even accept a Commander position on a starship, expressing to Starfleet she needed to get out of San Francisco. Her command position only lasted six months before she was back at home in Indiana. Her heart never healed and it wasn't invested in Starfleet anymore. Something was missing and I knew it was mama. She tried so hard to be present for Edward and I, but we were old enough, a year a part, to take care of ourselves. We both had active careers in Starfleet so we were away, and she spent a lot of time alone.

I knew the day mom asked Edward and me to come home, she wasn’t going to be here much longer. She wanted to go be with mama and neither of us could blame her. We gave her our blessing. We were both sad, but something tells me they have found each other. It was just a warm feeling in my heart. Knowing they are together, made me happy on some weird depressing level. I proudly carry their names and DNA, as does Edward, and though they were gone, we knew they were still with us.

I looked through the box and pulled out a photo of the two in front of Voyager’s Warp Core then found another photo of the entire crew on the bridge in front of the command chairs. I smiled and cried, hugging the photos to my chest because in both photos they looked so happy and in love. I pulled out a replica of Voyager’s dedication plaque that Starfleet had given the crew. At the bottom it read: Dedicated to the crew of the Federation Starship Voyager: going further than any crew has gone before. I knew I was holding a piece of history in my arms and would cherish it. 

-Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sorry. -hands everyone a tissue-  
> ONE MORE PROMPT


	28. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KATHRYN JANEWAY HAND APPRECIATION!! That’s it. That’s the fic. Nothing but Kathryn Janeway Hand Appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last fic! I'm posting a day early. :)

B’Elanna stared at Kathryn, watching her as she fiddled with something. Her dark eyes weren’t really seeing the object so it wasn’t important to the engineer. Her eyes were fixated on Kathryn’s hands as her wife did random things about the workshop and finally settled to paint. The Doctor had ordered her wife to take some holodeck time after getting hurt on an away mission. B’Elanna had come to check on her captain and found herself in one of Kathryn’s favorite programs: DaVinci’s workshop. B’Elanna continued to stare, not even hearing what the auburn-haired woman was saying.

“B’Elanna, did you hear me?” Kathryn asked, picking her head up from the canvas she had been working on. Her brow arched as she looked at her wife.

B’Elanna was still staring until fingers snapped in front of her face, pulling her out of her gaze, “What?” 

Kathryn laughed, “You were thousands of lightyears away,” she said with a smirk. “Mind telling me what were you thinking about?’

B’Elanna’s face turned a very obvious bright red, looking down before whispering, “Your hands.”

“My… hands?” Kathryn asked, looking at her own hands with an arched brow. “What about them?”

“You, my sexy wife, have the most beautiful hands I’ve ever seen,” B’Elanna admitted with a smile.

“I do not.”

B’Elanna scoffed, “Uh yeah you do, just take my word for it. Your fingers are so long and delicate… just perfect.” She grinned. “I love them and love what you do to me with them.”

Kathryn chuckled as she abandoned her painting and walked over to straddle B’Elanna’s lap, though she didn’t sit down, “And, what exactly do I do that you love?” She asked in a low voice.

“I think you know,” B’Elanna said just before their lips crashed together in a loving kiss, grinning as she felt her uniform slacks were being undone. She lifted her hips enough to assist her wife.

“Do I really know though?” Kathryn asked against B’Elanna’s lips, returning a devious smile as her tongue grazed B’Elanna’s bottom lip. She looked down at B’Elanna, watching her wife tremble as her fingers found their destination once her hand had disappeared, stroking the bundle of nerves. B’Elanna whimpered as Kathryn’s beautiful and talented fingers worked her to a blissful unexpected orgasm, moaning her wife’s name as she came undone on the digits inside her.

B’Elanna whispered, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, “Mm, beautiful hands, talented fingers.” She grinned, pulling Kathryn into a kiss.

-Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS IT! 28 Fics in 28 Days for February Femslash: Janeway/Torres edition! 
> 
> Thank you sooo much for the kudos, the comments, and just reading. The comments fed my muse like candy. I really enjoyed some of these stories.
> 
> I am on tumblr if you have any prompt requests for Janeway/Torres or even Harry/Torres. Tumblr: JanewaysEngineer. I am on Discord.
> 
> I also have to give a special shoutout to my beta: @MagdaleneJaneway. She usually always reads my stuff before I post it. I have pestered her all month with these stories so thank you, dear friend, for being there. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment.  
> I'd love to know that people are reading and like these.  
> It gives me motivation to continue.


End file.
